Noche de Tormenta
by coralito
Summary: lo que iba a ser una alocada revancha por una broma de dos camarada se transforma en la noche mas larga de sus vidas...continuación de Una historia de Siberia. Solo amistad No Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

… **..**

 **HOLA a todas, aquí les traigo una historia que en un primer momento la pensé cortita pero con el transcurrir de la historia se me hizo más larguita de lo que tenía pensado, para las que leyeron "Una Historia de Siberia" esta vendría a ser la continuación es por ello lo largo del primer capítulo.**

 **Así mismo quiero pedir una enorme disculpas a las lectoras de otra historia "Después de la Tempestad" que tengo publicada aquí mismo , no he podido continuarla porque sufrí el robo de mi laptop y con ello se fueron no solo los capítulos finales sino tres historias más que estaba próxima a terminar, entenderán que la depresión que siento es tal que he sufrido un bloqueo y no he podido actualizar , esta historia surgió como una forma de superar la perdida por ello, tal vez este capítulo no cumpla con sus expectativas pero es lo más que he podido hacer, ahora si les agradezco anticipado por tomarse su tiempo para leerme…**

O.O.O

Noche de Tormenta

O.O.O

—Ja, ja, ja… –víctima de una estruendosa e incontenible risa, Ángelo yace sobre la superficie de la alfombrada estancia del onceavo templo, hacía poco menos de dos minutos que habían accedido al interior del templo de las rosas –es…escuchaste Dita como gritaban de seguro que el cubo termino en brazos del bicho.

—La verdad no pensé que fueran a asustarse con algo tan ridículo como una risa grabada –el apuesto caballero no podía contener la risa, claro que esta no era tan escandalosa como la del canceriano quien aún seguía revolcándose en el suelo.

—Debimos llevar una grabadora y grabarlos, al menos así hubiéramos tenido con que divertirnos y de paso extorsionar acierto francés –pronuncio el italiano sin dejar de reír –escuchaste los gritos del pato llamando a su mama… ja, ja, ja me hubiera gustado ver la cara del cubo.

—No te pases Ángelo, con haber salido en una pieza y secos tuvimos bastante… ¿por qué mejor no te desases de la evidencia? –le recordó al otro santo mostrándole el aparato que aun sostenía en sus manos..

—Tienes razón mejor lo mando lejos –abriendo un portal arrojo la grabadora por este pero antes de cerrarlo le pidió al piscis los fusibles para hacer lo mismo con estos, lo mejor era no tener nada que los incriminara.

Mientras en el onceavo templo, el cual aún está a obscuras, Camus se sacude a Hyoga quien está pegado cual malagua a su cuerpo.

—Hyoga –advirtió el galo al ruso, quien se encuentra en un trance de pánico –Ya suéltame

—MAMA

—NO SOY TU MADRE –refuto ya indignado el santo para de un movimiento empujarle y alejarse lo más que pudiera del cisne, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que el ruso cual imán se le volvía a pegar –HYOGA QUITATE… MILO DATE PRISA…

—Ya, ya.. Aquí están encontramos dos –en efecto el griego ingresaba a la sala de acuario llevando en sus manos una linterna con la cual iluminaba su camino, a su lado en la misma circunstancias venia Isaac alumbrado todo a su paso, pero la imagen que les mostro la luz frente suyo hizo olvidar tremendo susto que se habían llevado momentos antes –Isaac creo que llegamos en mal momento… arruinamos el romance..

—NINGUN ROMANCE –replico el galo molesto alejando esta vez si al rubio de un soberano sopapo –suficiente Hyoga pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—MAMA…

—Permítame maestro –el peli verde se acercó hasta donde estaba el ruso y le descargo dos sonoras bofetadas –supéralo, supéralo, supéralo, supéralo –el general marina no escatimaba en golpes si de ayudar a su hermano de entrenamiento se trataba.

—Isaac ya fue suficiente –trato de apaciguar el galo

—Mi turno, mi turno –reclamo el heleno remangándose las mangas de la camisa siendo detenido a tiempo por el galo ya que si lo dejaba se quedaba huérfano de alumno –hey que pasa…yo también quiero –Camus negó –¿la mitad de las que él le dio? –Indico a Isaac, el santo volvió a negar –déjame darle al menos una

—Dame la linterna –ignoro adrede al griego, dándole la espalda y reparando nuevamente en Isaac y recordando hacia donde lo había enviado antes –Isaac que paso con los fusibles

—No están maestro, parece que alguien los saco , tampoco están los de repuesto.

Camus no pronuncio ni una palabra, solo se paseó por la estancia iluminada por las dos linternas, eso sí siendo seguido con atención por tres pares de ojos,… bueno dos y medio Isaac es tuerto, esta vez ninguno se atrevía a seguirlo ni siquiera se movían, puesto que habían sido amenazados con ser encerrados en un ataúd de hielo a la menor sensación de cercanía hacia la persona del aguador, además que para asegurarse de que no incumplieran su orden les había colocado los anillos de contención a cada uno, mejor era mantenerlos a raya.

Las palabras de Isaac resonaban en su mente , alguien había sacado los fusibles y por ese alguien , la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue uno de los géminis, el que tenía fama de revoltoso por cierto, pero hubo de desechar ese pensamiento puesto que Kanon no se atrevería a hacerle una broma así a Milo pues ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos y el gemelo respetaba la amistad que lo unía al menor de los griegos en todo caso si hacían de sus bromas eran ellos dos contra el resto, por tanto termino de descartarlo a él y a los demás custodios de casas más abajo quedándose solo con la cuarta y por supuesto la doceava, Afrodita no era tan subversivo, en ese sentido era más centrado, pero el otro ese sí que era capaz de todo.

Mascara mortal, si no le cabía duda pero como probarlo, primero si fue Ángelo, para dejar en penumbras su templo tuvo que haber quitado los fusibles y la caja térmica se encontraba a la salida de su templo, para ello tendría que haber ascendido y cruzado su templo y por ende anunciarse, salvo que este ya hubiera estado allí y si no se regresó hasta su templo el único lugar que le quedaba era el siguiente al de acuario piscis, el santo sabia de la amistad que unía a estos dos santos también ,por tanto era menester actuar de inmediato.

—Hyoga –llamo al rubio quien intento levantarse pero los anillos se lo impedía –oh… de veras, ya está –quito su poder del cisne –ve hasta cáncer y solicita a Mascara unos fusibles si no lo encuentras déjale una nota –tan pronto imparto su orden el cisne desapareció de su vista –Isaac, ve al templo principal y al cruzar Piscis trata de llamar la atención de Afrodita,

—Y eso maestro –inquirió el peli verde –digo, si solo me permite la entrada como hago para que salga de su templo

—Afrodita odia que pisen sus rosas…usa tu imaginación Isaac –reparando en Milo –Milo tu ve tras de Isaac y observa a una prudente distancia, y si dita intenta matar Isaac déjale claro que meterse con él es meterse conmigo.

—Ok, pero que gano yo en todo y que se supone que harás tu

—Pues yo preparare chocolate –el griego pareció no muy convencido –está bien lo hizo Hyoga yo solo lo voy a servir –el griego se cruzó de brazos y apoyo la espalda en la pared, no le parecía justo que ellos se expusieran y el galo solo se quedara tonteando en lo que ellos regresaban –Ok, te preparare manzanas al horno de acuerdo

—Toda la semana –extorsión a la vista, aunque el griego prefería llamarlo negociación.

—No abuses –por respuesta Milo se miró las uñas despreocupado – …está bien, ve ya que me matan al chico…

Horas después.

Luego de comprobar parte de sus sospechas, el guardián del undécimo templo se decidió a concluir con la reunión que horas antes disfrutaban en compañía de sus ex discípulos y el escorpio, compartían una humeante taza de chocolate caliente acompañados de unos panecillos de mantequilla de los favoritos del francés, todo a la luz de unas velas y las dos linternas.

Transcurrido un tiempo de solaz conversación llego el momento de ir a dormir y ahí sobrevino el primer, único y gran contratiempo para el santo, no contaba más que con una sola habitación de invitados, la cual solía ocupar Hyoga o en otros casos Milo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, solo que esta vez tenía un invitado más, el peli verde y no enviaría a otro lado a pernoctar al muchacho, por tanto decidió en el acto…

—Hyoga, te quedaras en la habitación de invitados e Isaac ocupara la mía -informo el galo o mejor dicho ordeno.

—Maestro y usted donde se quedara –inquirió el rubio pues era consciente que el templo no poseía más habitaciones que las mencionadas por el regente del templo.

—Por mí no se preocupen –dijo para dar por concluida la conversación volviéndose donde el griego –vamos Milo te acompaño a Escorpio en lo que ellos se acomodan

—Te quedaras en mi templo –inquirió feliz el griego

—Por supuesto que no, un basurero goza de más orden que ese cuchitril que llamas templo –el griego se sintió ofendido, tan mal no estaba su templo solo un poquitín desordenado, nada que una buena escoba no solucionase, claro que la escoba no trabajaba por sí sola, por ello solía pasar más tiempo en Acuario que en su propio templo.

Diez minutos después

—Milo déjame pasar –por enésima vez el galo intento cruzar la muralla que representaba el peli azul, quien se colocó como muro de contención no permitiéndole al santo traspasar las puertas de su propio templo –y ustedes por que no se van a dormir.-repara en sus ex alumnos que estaban en la columna del pasillo

—No tenemos sueño además maestro Hyoga y yo podemos compartir la habitación y usted quedarse en la suya

—Lo ves Camus no hay necesidad de abandonar tu templo, es más yo me quedo en el sillón de tu habitación, así si algo se presentase estaría aquí para prestarte oportuna ayuda, ya sabes dos santos dorados es mejor que uno…eh que dicen?

—TIENEN MIEDO –no pregunto afirmo el santo de acuario pues esa reticencia, se debía a que tenían temor de permanecer solos incluido el escorpio.

—Nosotros, por supuesto que no –refirió el peli verde lanzando una mirada a los otros dos restantes para que confirmaran sus palabras

—Milo tiene razón, si atacan el santuario es mejor que estemos unidos y preparados –para convencer al galo el cisne adopto su pose de defensa

—A ver, pónganme atención los tres, si atacan el santuario, primero Milo tendría que estar en escorpio custodiando e impidiendo que algún enemigo cruce el templo, tu Hyoga en el templo principal reguardando la integridad de Athena, e incluso Isaac también tendrían que estar en el templo ya que al ser un invitado es responsabilidad del recinto salvaguardar su integridad para evitar un conflicto con el dios que protege y por ultimo yo me quedaría aquí alerta a lo que acontezca –el santo se sumió en un breve silencia para concluir –excelente sugerencia pueden ir descendiendo y ascendiendo respectivamente , suerte en la escaleras que a estas horas están desiertas y son tenebrosas.

—De acuerdo Camus estamos alterados, y ninguno quiere estar solo –admitió el heleno –a diferencia tuya nosotros no somos un tempano de hielo, frio y sin sentimientos que ni siquiera le teme a un fantasma…es más si tan poco te importamos al extremo de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte pues ahí está la puerta puedes irte ahora mismo y no te molestes en regresar –el griego extendió el brazo señalándole la puerta.

—Por si lo han olvidado este aún sigue siendo mi templo –dijo en tono seco mirando esta vez al escorpio. Quien por toda respuesta ensancho la sonrisa y moviendo ambas manos invitaba al galo a quedarse, este derrotado por la aptitud del griego se dejó caer en el sofá –está bien ustedes ganan, Hyoga Isaac a mi habitación.

—Oye Cam, la otra es muy chica no vamos a caber en la cama

—Tu ocuparas la cama, yo tengo algo de trabajo que hacer…

Los dos chicos dormían plácidamente, eso lo comprobó el santo luego de pasar por su dormitorio y checarlos , dejo su habitación para ir a la siguiente donde Milo también dormía profundamente , el galo sonrió enternecido pues a pesar de ser hombres ya hechos el griego aún conservaba ese aire infantil que lo caracterizo siempre , sin hacer el menor ruido accedió al interior para pagar la vela y salir luego con el mismo sigilo cuidando de no despertar al griego , se regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar nuevamente al estudio se recostó en el confortable conciliando el sueño a los pocos minutos.

O.O.O

Antes del amanecer un santo cruzaba el templo de la vasija con total sigilo, pero no era el único con él iba otro santo, ambos portaban capas con capuchas por tanto era difícil saber de quienes se trataban.

Camus es una persona bastante suspicaz, por lo mismo sabía que cáncer no se arriesgaría a cruzar en la noche ya que podría ser percibido por él, por ello el santo prefirió dormir unas horas y colocar el despertador a un lado de su escritorio programándolo quince minutos antes de la cinco de la madrugada, al despertar solo le tomo segundos espabilar y salir de su templo y ocultarse por las escalinatas que conducen al templo siguiente y esperar.

La espera valió la pena, a pocos metros de donde se hallaba, aparecen dos encapuchados no los podía reconocer ya que iban completamente cubiertos, cambio de posición para oír lo que estos hablaban y fue por esto mismo que descubrió al cómplice de cáncer, el inconfundible acento sueco que tenía lo delataba, pero Camus no solo acertó con Afrodita por su acento sino por la corta conversación que sostuvo con el italiano.

—Oye aún tengo sueño dita –se quejó el santo sin evitar soltar un bostezo

—Es la única forma de pasar Acuario sin que Camus lo note, a estas horas debe de estar profundamente dormido ya que si descubre que fuimos nosotros los de la bromita no nos ira muy bien.

Suficiente no necesitaba escuchar más, ahora solo tenía que cuadrar su plan para hacerle pagar a ese par la bromita que les habían gastado, utilizaría todo su ingenio para elaborar algo a la altura de las circunstancias.

De regreso al interior de su templo tenia mil ideas bulléndole en la cabeza de todas una tendría que ser la ideal para devolverle el favor a ese par, solo que de momento ninguna le parecía la indicada.

Así transcurrió los días, las semanas hasta llegar a los dos meses y Camus aun no hallaba la forma de cobrarse la a esos dos, ya que ante cada sugerencia de su cerebro este lo desechaba al surgir otra más irreverente que la primera.

Fue hasta que recibió una llamada del templo de parte de Shion, sin hacer esperar de más a u ilustrísima el santo ascendió lo que le faltaba para alcanzar el recinto sagrado, la misión si podía llamarse así era reconocer unas fallas geográficas en una zona inhóspita de Siberia, el pontífice pensó en el precisamente por ser el que mejor conocía la región y estaba mas aclimatado al inclemente clima y se conduciría mejor que otro.

Tenía quince días para preparar todo para su partida incluso Milo iría con el puesto que Shion consideraba que era necesario que las misiones se hagan al menos en grupos de dos.

A la mención de las heladas tierras de Siberia muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente entre ellos la noche en la que aparentemente fueron acechados por un ente y que mejor que devolverles el favor que poniéndoles la piel de gallina a esos dos, el asunto era como hacer para que sean Cáncer y Piscis los que efectuaran la misión.

O.O.O

Altitud, longitud, presión solo debía estar en el lugar y momento oportuno ya que si algo salía mal podría pasar muchos meses en cama y solo requería de una semana no más, el galo volvió a medir las distancias hacer nuevamente los mismos cálculos incluso verifico que las corrientes de aire sean las indicadas, antes que el santo del doceavo templo se percatara de su presencia se ocultó descendiendo a su templo por otro camino aunque algo más accidentado pero necesario si todo seguía igual esa misma tarde empezaba la primera parte de su plan, quedar imposibilitado para ir a la misión, por si las dudas le rezaría a atenea para que el pontífice mande al Piscis, porque algo era un hecho el peli celeste acabaría con un cargo de conciencia dentro de poco.

El momento llego, una última verificación y solo tenía que quitar esa pequeña madera y toda la reparación en los jardines de Afrodita se vendría abajo, uno, dos, tres…

—Crasssshhhh –un estruendo similar a una explosión se sintió en el ala norte del templo de Piscis, como es de suponerse el santo salió disparado del interior de su templo.

—Oh cielos… cielos mis rosas, mis lindas e inocentes rosas –el sueco trataba de mirar entre la polvareda que se levantó luego del estruendo.

—Ahgggg –un quejido lastimero se oyó, de debajo de los escombros.

—No se preocupen yo las salvare

—Aghhh…Afro… di… ta

—Si las oigo, las oigo… que extraño nunca me habían hablado –razono el peli celeste sin atinar siquiera a moverse del lugar en donde se hallaba.

—Afrodita…me estas pisando

—Oh… ¿esa voz no es de mis rosas?

—Quítate me estas triturando el brazo –exclamo la victima del desastre

— ¿Camus?

— ¿Quién más?

—Cielos… ¿qué te paso?

—No lo adivinas…aggghhh

—Tranquilo, no te muevas iré por ayuda –el sueco salió corriendo, regresando al instante, no había siquiera ingresado a su propio templo cuando se volvió donde se encontraba Camus bajo una tonelada de escombros –¿que hacías aquí?

—Vine a tomar el sol –el santo apenas y podía con el dolor de su brazo ese si resulto lastimado –tu qué crees… iba al templo a recoger unas indicaciones.

—Pero ¿no leíste el letrero?

—Me vas a ayudar o vas a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas

—Bueno que carácter… _mejor te hubiera caído la viga en la boca_ –esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo, con mucho cuidado procedió a quitar parte de los escombros y así liberar al galo quien estaba casi enterrado bajo ellos.

Más atrás en el templo de Acuario Milo buscaba al guardián del templo no hallándolo, pero si encontró una nota que le indicaba que le de el encuentro en el templo principal. Dejando la nota donde la encontró salió de los privados de Acuario para dirigirse al templo, al legar a Piscis se sorprendió por lo desastroso que estaba el lugar ya hasta podía hacer competencia con su templo por lo sucio y desordenado, fue cuando escucho unos murmullos y curioso cómo era se internó en lo que alguna vez fue el jardín de Afrodita, eso sí brincando entre los escombros a escasa distancia oía claramente los lamentos en un acento demasiado conocido para él, sin demora se lanzó hacia el lugar donde veía solo una cabellera celeste y aun en el suelo y con medio cuerpo cubierto por tierra plantas musgos y rosas estaba Camus …

—Camus ¿qué sucedió? –Pregunto muy preocupado –te ayudare, Dita trae algo que podamos usar de palanca para levantar esta viga está presionando su pierna –le indico al sueco quien corrió para traer la herramienta que le pedía el griego

—Cuidado Milo –menciono el galo.

—Esto estará bien –el sueco volvió entregándole una barreta, el griego asintió y Camus se aterro, eso no estaba en sus planes

—Espera Milo

—Tu cierra los ojos –el galo los abrió más, Milo no podía saber que esto lo estaba fingiendo el aguador y si continuaba de seguro si terminaba con una buena fractura en sus extremidades.

—Di… Dita a agua, tráeme agua –el pez no comprendió pero igual fue por el líquido elemento, cuando Milo estuvo a punto de hacer palanca con la herramienta una mano se cerró en la herramienta –no Milo no es necesario

—Claro que si estas atrapado

—Por supuesto que no… mira –el galo se impulsó para atrás y saco su cuerpo de debajo del madero que aparentemente le aprisionaba las piernas, el griego lo miro alucinado pues no entendía el por qué todo ese teatro de su siempre serio amigo –te lo explico luego ahora sígueme la corriente y por nada permitas que me lleven al templo principal…. Llévame al mío

—Esto te va a costar Camus –advirtió el griego ideando en su mente todo lo que le iba a pedir al francés por no delatarlo.

—Ya, ya de prisa que ahí viene Dita

Afrodita venía con una jarra con agua cristalina y unos cubos de hielo dentro, si había demorado bastante pensó puesto que el galo ya estaba fuera de los escombros.

—Bien llevémosle al templo –sugirió el pez

—Claro y que diremos que le paso

—Que… fue un accidente al pasar por mi templo.

—Y el patriarca sabe que estabas haciendo esta refacción, la última vez te prohibió hacer algo como esto en todo caso antes tenías que contar con su venia y con unos cuantos dispositivos de seguridad –acoto el francés hecho que hizo pensar al sueco nuevamente.

—Ya se, mejor porque no lo llevamos a Acuario además está más cerca. Y yo puedo traer al médico para que lo atienda allí mismo –la sugerencia de milo fue bien recibida por Afrodita y desde luego Camus.

Entre los dos se llevaron a cuestas al galo hasta su templo dejándolo Milo en el sofá. Para seguir con su teatro Camus profería algún que otro quejido, más que nada para despertar el sentimiento de culpa en el pez, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas al pensar que por su culpa el joven pudiera quedar lisiado o algo peor, claro que si llego a esas conclusiones fue ayudado por el griego y otro tanto por el propio galo.

—Yo tengo conocimiento de enfermería por mis discípulos pero igual tendría que ser auscultado por un especialista en traumatología y tal vez necesite de una radiografía magnética para saber si no hay huesos rotos o algún tendón o nervio dañado aparte que creo que necesitare terapia física por un tiempo

—Oh suficiente Camus, dime que hago por favor pero recupérate pronto –ya tenía al sueco donde quería, pero aún tenía que hacerlo llorar un poco más, tal vez unas lágrimas de sangre le vendrían bien.

—No creo que puedas hacer más, tal vez sea solo algo leve –apunto Milo ganándose en el acto una helada mirada de parte de Camus, que por poco y se para a darle el zape que bien merecido se tendría el griego por hablar de mas, al sentir un frio inusual recorrerlo por sus piernas entendió que estaba por meter la pata y la cola también –como también que podría sufrir de gangrena y a la postre la amputación de sus piernas o..

—Basta Milo…no te oye –en efecto el sueco había caído desmallado al piso –ayúdame a sentarme –el griego así lo hizo –no estoy cómodo me traerías una almohada –el griego enarco una ceja pero aun así hizo lo que el galo le pidió – ve por el doctor que ya no soporto el dolor de mi brazo…ah y de paso te puedes llevar Dita a su templo.

—No quieres que te traiga chocolatito caliente y prepare tu baño de burbujas también

—En serio lo harías –dijo el galo con la mirada iluminada…

—No jodas –salió el griego bufando, antes se colocó el cuerpo exánime de Piscis al hombro para dejarlo en su templo.

O.O.O

Ya estaba hecho, el diagnóstico del doctor fue beneficiosos para él, Shion no lo puso en duda, el santo tenía una seria fisura en el talón, si el talón esa fue la brillante sugerencia de Milo y el pobre medico tubo que escribir eso en su historial médico, pero como convenció Camus al médico, bueno no fue difícil tampoco tuvo que congelarlo solo le dijo que quería desquitarse del cuarto custodio y eso basto para que el hombre de blanco le solape la mentira, ya le tenía ganas al susodicho por todas las veces que le dio tremendo susto cuando pasaba por el templo de cáncer.

Por su parte Milo obtuvo toda la información que requería del galo, primero este le confeso sobre sus sospechas y eventual confirmación contra Cáncer y Piscis, de la vez que les dieron ese susto, el escorpio se volvió su cómplice y no es que lo molestara sino que le encantaba crear jaleo, en estos momentos maquinaban juntos para enviar al sueco a Siberia bueno ya casi estaba allí solo era darle el empujoncito.

Para Shion era imposible que el santo realizara la misión encomendada, aunque este insistió en realizarla, el patriarca se paseaba pensativo en el salón del trono , tras de sí estaba acuario con el pie enyesado y sosteniéndose de una muleta a su lado escorpio asistiéndole como buen amigo y por ultimo piscis que estaba allí precisamente para hacer una petición…

—Entiende Camus no te dejare ir

—Pero señor tengo dos semanas preparando la misión como para que a estas alturas me diga que no, además ya me puedo movilizar con las muletas… suéltame Milo -objeto al sentirse rodeado por uno de los brazos del escorpio.

—Si lo hago te caerás

—Gracias Milo –gruño el santo, el peli verde a pesar suyo emitió una leve sonrisa el chico era obstinado, pero no estaba en discusión –Maestro por favor puse todo mi empeño

—Excelencia –intervino Piscis –admito que la situación de Camus en parte es culpa mía por ello quiero pedirle me envié a mí a la misión –dirigiéndose al galo –por favor Camus permite que yo asuma la misión recuerda que aún no puedes realizar esfuerzos y aparte de ti yo también tengo más tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas, prometo que no te defraudare.

El santo se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo ganándose la atención de Shion Afrodita y el propio Milo, este era el momento que había esperado su oportunidad la segunda parte de su plan y si se seguía negando era probable que sus planes se frustraran .

—De acuerdo –acepto finalmente el francés dejando satisfechos tanto a Shion como a Afrodita –pero la misión es en parejas tendrás que elegir un compañero para la misión –refirió el galo siendo a la vez confirmado por el mismo Shion.

—Oh no tengo problemas en ello –contesto el pisciano a la vez que le dirigía una mirada al escorpio fue entonces que Camus tuvo que actuar rápido.

Antes que siquiera el propio escorpio diga algo Camus le congelo las cuerdas vocales, sabía que con esa acción tendría al griego enfadado con él y sería algo difícil lograr el perdón del griego pero ya le buscaría el modo luego, ahora tenía que concentrarse, como aparentemente el griego había caído víctima de un fuerte y sospechoso resfriado no era la mejor opción para el sueco.

Por su parte Piscis se haría cargo de escoger al santo con el cual iría de misión, por su parte Camus amablemente le recordó pasar por su templo para que recoja las coordenadas, ya que ellas le serviría para ubicarse en el agreste y congelado suelo siberiano.

O.O.O

—Ok… puedo entender que te sientas culpable por lo sucedido al cubo, incluso que asumieras la misión que le correspondía como un gesto altruista de tu parte, pero por qué demonios tenías que inmiscuirme a mí en esto, porque no buscas a otro sabes que yo no me conduzco bien en el frio.

—Ángelo eres mi mejor amigo sabes que no se lo pediría a nadie más, además estas en deuda conmigo -el italiano le devolvió una mirada escéptica… de que le hablaba esta vez el pez, hasta donde el recordaba estaban a mano en favores hasta ese instante –si por no haberte delatado esa vez que le hiciste a Camus esa bromita…

—Un momento pescado te recuerdo que fuimos cómplices en eso, ahora no me vengas a con que no tuviste nada que ver, estas en esto involucrado hasta el cuello…

—Por lo mismo a ninguna de los dos nos conviene que un castigo, un castigo de Shion es en su medida soportables pero si le sumamos el de Camus, Milo, Hyoga e Isaac, no creo que seas tan suicida, vamos cangrejo solo es una misión de reconocimiento, solo levantar unos datos geográficos y ya, no pasa nada, mira incluso Camus me dijo que podríamos quedarnos en su cabaña antes de ir hasta el lugar, serian como unas cortas vacaciones regresaríamos en una semana quizás menos

—Si lo pones de ese modo, tal vez déjame pensarlo

—Ángelo no tenemos mucho tiempo

—El cubo poseerá ejemplares de buenos vinos ahí…

—Eso dalo por hecho… entonces si vendrás conmigo

—Tengo otra opción –el sueco negó alegre –y más te vale que el paseo valga la pena y que regresemos antes de fin de mes que no quiero perderme el Halloween.

—Por supuesto por eso saldremos mañana mismo ya que yo tampoco quiero perderme esa fecha…

El argumento del pisciano le pareció convincente, unos días alejado del santuario le vendría bien y emplearía esos días para maquinar una serie de bromas para gastárselas a sus compañeros.

O.O.O

En ese mismo tiempo en el templo de Acuario, un milo camina de un lado a otro ignorando al dueño del templo, el griego estaba muy molesto por la forma en que su "amigo" le mantuvo callado, por eso le estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo ignorándole adrede .

—Milo ya dije que lo sentía –se volvió a disculpar el galo por enésima vez, pero el bicho hacia caso omiso a sus palabras de disculpa y perdón, moviéndose dentro de la estancia de un lado a otro evitando al galo que lo seguía a pesar del yeso de su pie –que más quieres que haga para que me perdones –el griego le volteo el rostro decidido a ni siquiera mirarlo, eso le saco una sonrisa al galo era la primera vez que Milo duraba tanto tiempo en silencio voluntario y sin temor a equivocarse sabía que la fachada de indiferencia pronto se le caería al bicho pues conociale bien y sabía que este no podía estar mucho tiempo en silencio y quieto –Miiii..looo sé que quieres hablar …

El griego no movió ni un musculo decidió a seguir con su castigo psicológico al galo, pero este astuto como solo él sabe ser salió rumbo a la cocina caminando graciosamente por causa del yeso, cabe recordar que no tuvo ningún daño en las piernas o pies el yeso solo era para agravar su estado y hacer que el sueco tomase su misión, al volver lo hacía con una generosa porción de una tarta de manzana recién salida del horno, la intención era obvia.

—Vamos bicho no podrás soportarlo mucho tiempo –el galo le paso frente a la nariz el platito con el aun humeante postre –sientes seca la garganta –esta vez le acerco una copa de vino –te pican las manos de ansiedad…vamos solo una palabra y ya…será todo tuyo –le vuelve a pasear el postre frente al rostro –si no lo quieres –encogiéndose de hombros el santo se sentó prácticamente frente al griego y partió una pequeña porción llevándosela a la boca pero antes de comerla detuvo su acción y se la tendió al griego –lo quieres lo sé. Solo una silaba y ya –en vista que el griego no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer se metió la cuchara a la boca –hummmm delicioso…hummm….es mejor cuando está caliente

—Ya dame desgraciado –le arrebato el plato y ni siquiera espero e cubierto tomo la tarta con las manos y se dos bocados ya tenía la mitad en la boca

—Vino

—Sjhi

—Cerdo termina de masticar

—Te odio

—Si lo se

—Quiero más

—Ven conmigo

Milo cual cachorrito siguió a Camus hasta la estancia que servía de cocina en el templo y sobre la mesa estaba la botella de vino y el resto de tarta, la cual no duro mucho ya que ambos jóvenes dieron cuenta de ella en medio de risas y carcajadas, a Milo el disgusto se le había evaporado.

O.O.O

El santo consulto su reloj por tercera vez y Afrodita no llegaba, tenían que abordar el vuelo que los llevaría a Rusia en veinte minutos y del santo de Piscis ni sus luces, decidido a regresarse de nueva cuenta al santuario vio detenerse un taxi a pocos metros y descender de este el santo de piscis, este iba muy relajado llevando una sola maleta

—Demorabas dos minutos más y te ibas solo

—No exageres –consulto su reloj –aún faltan quince minutos para que salga el avión, además como crees que iba a viajar hasta Siberia, con los mismos trapos de siempre, tenía que actualizar mi guardarropa la ocasión lo amerita

—Tu si eres un caso, podríamos estar frente a una amenaza de guerra santa y a ti se te da por ir de compras

—Lo dice el que estuvo largas horas en el templo de capricornio solicitándole a su guardián unas prendas para poder viajar.

—Eso es diferente, fui por una necesidad no por un capricho, no necesito esa clase de trapos que tù usas

—Lo dices por que a ti no suelen admirarte como a mí

—Oh claro… las marmotas y los osos polares quedaran deslumbrados con tu elegancia, eso si no están hibernando… y ya muévete que nos deja el vuelo.

Luego de uno que otro reclamo del italiano, ambos caballeros ingresan al aeropuerto, pasaron aduanas y los demás controles sin contratiempo.

El vuelo duro unas horas al cabo de este tiempo estaban pisando suelo ruso, adelante iba el peli celeste siempre con las instrucciones proporcionadas por el galo, según el itinerario debían tomar un taxi que los llevara a una estación, el trayecto fue tranquilo horas después estaban descendiendo en medio de un fuerte tormenta forzándolos a quedarse dentro de la estación hasta que esta amainase,

—Afortunadamente traje un abrigo doble –menciono el de cáncer –espero que lleguemos sin contratiempo a la cabaña del cubo.

—Seguro que si Ángelo, según estas indicaciones –comento el santo viendo los apuntes –de aquí debemos viajar en unos transportes artesanales hasta llegar a un pueblito de nombre…es difícil hasta de pronunciar en fin el transporte que sale diariamente de aquí es el único que va hasta ese lugar, mejor descansemos que el viaje me ha dejado agotado.

—Está bien tu duerme un poco que yo iré a ver qué hay de bueno por los alrededores…

—Ten cuidado

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco horas y ya la tormenta se había apaciguado, un empleado se acercó hasta los dos jóvenes durmientes, si Ángelo decidió hacerle compañía al sueco puesto que cuando puso un pie fuera de la estación, todo el paisaje a su alrededor era blanco por donde mirase al no encontrar con que distraerse se acomodó en el asiento al lado del peli celeste, un chico que iba enfundado en un abrigo también pero más gastado tuvo que esforzarse pues los santos roncaban y no tenían para cuando despertar .. Al tercer intento Afrodita abrió un ojo aun somnoliento se incorporó despertando a su compañero.

En cuanto vieron el transporte al cual debían abordar se quedaron clavados al piso pues no era lo que se esperaron, allí frente a ellos había un camión acondicionado para llevar a algunas personas en su tolva… con cierta reticencia se montaron en eso y el carro emprendió la marcha, la verdad no habían muchos pasajeros , por todos los cielos ellos eran los únicos pasajeros el resto eran gallinas, patos, carneros, cabras, pieles en proceso de curtisiòn que hacían imposible la respiración, aparte de encomiendas de diversos tipos que ocupaban gran parte de la unidad

Intentaron inútilmente ubicarse en algunos de los pocos asientos que habían pero estos estaban ocupados por los animales no teniendo más opción que usar sus propios equipajes para ir en lo posible cómodos y sentados.

Si fuera de la unidad hacían un frio de los demonios, dentro era todo un sauna aparte que los caballeros tenían que evitar ser víctimas de los animales, espantándolos cuando estos se acercaban más de la cuenta, llegando a pelearse con los patos y las cabras que encontraban interesante parte de sus prendas o el material de sus maletas, aun les faltaba unas cinco horas de camino quizá un poco más..

—Ángelo…ese animal me está atacando –uno de los palmípedos curioso de ver a los santos se acercó hasta Afrodita picoteando la parte baja de su abrigo recién estrenado –has algo cangrejo

—En cuanto le quite a Shura mi maleta –Ángelo luchaba contra una cabra que le encontró buen sabor su maleta –suelta cabra loca –pero el animal tiro con más fuerza haciendo trastabillar al italiano hecho que lo encolerizo –bien tú te lo buscaste…ONDAS INF…..

— ¿Qué haces tarado?…sabes que tenemos prohibido usar nuestro poder con criaturas indefensas…

— ¿Y qué propones, que les donemos todo nuestro equipaje hasta que sacien su apetito y su curiosidad?

—No algo mejor y que debimos de haber hecho hace rato…espérame aquí –el santo como pudo y sorteando la cantidad de animales y chucherías llego hasta la ventanilla que conectaba con la cabina del conductor tras hablar tras unos minutos regreso satisfecho done el italiano. al cabo de un rato ambos viajaban más tranquilos y cómodos.

—Debo reconocer que esto es mejor que ir dentro de ese gallinero, como le hiciste, que le dijiste al conductor pues el idioma no es tu fuerte

—Hablamos en el idioma universal querido cangrejo –el santo le mostro unos billetes verdes el canceriano entendió la referencia –le ofrecí unos de estos para ir arriba y acepto

Afrodita y mascara mortal iba sobre el techo del camión, recostados en unos costales aún faltaba unas horas pero llegarían antes del anochecer y el clima aunque helado era mejor que soportar la zoológica compañía que había dentro del camión.

O.O.O

En el santuario, Camus calculando el tiempo que les tomaría al sueco y al italiano llegar hasta el pueblito donde solía provisionarse cuando estaba en Siberia, fue que decidió llevar a cabo la otra parte de su plan que consistía que Shion los enviase a él y a Milo a Siberia, por ello recurrió a Leo y el propio Aries.

—Pero excelencia ya estoy bien –c omento el santo pisando con firmeza el mármol ya no tenía puesto el yeso –Aioria y Mu emplearon sus técnicas de curación y ya estoy sano.

—No puedo enviarte ya están piscis y cáncer en camino incluso puede que ya hayan llegado,

—Excelencia perdone que insista pero no creo que puedan culminar la misión, no dentro del plazo que ya habíamos previsto.

—A que te refieres

—Me temo que Afrodita se llevó los datos equivocados de mi escritorio

—Y como estas seguro de eso –indago el santo patriarca.

—Halle las coordenadas de Siberia que son las que debería haber llevado Piscis y en su lugar se llevó apuntes que corresponden a coordenadas astronómicas lecturas de las constelaciones que estaba realizando y no geográficas que son las que tengo en mi poder ahora mismo véalo usted mismo –Shion recibió los mapas concordando con el galo –lo peor es que sin esos datos corren el riesgo de perderse por muchos días.

Shion medito por unos momentos las palabras del santo, el joven se mostraba serio pero a la vez preocupado, al pontífice le hubiese gustado disfrutar de unos días de sosiego y paz sin unos de los revoltosos, pero la integridad incluso de ese santo era primordial para él, además no podía desperdiciar así el esfuerzo de su diosa al haber resucitado a su santo aunque este representara algunas veces una verdadera migraña para el pobre peli verde. Muy a su pesar tuvo que terminar accediendo y por ende enviando al santo de acuario a Siberia, claro con la condición que él llegaba y los otros se regresaban.

—Está bien, pero llegas tú y dita que se regrese junto con Ángelo

—Bien… pero completare la misión solo

—Escorpio aún está libre

—Si señor –respondió el griego sonriendo muy feliz, Shion no pudo por menos que sonreír, bueno regresaba uno y se iba otro ese era su consuelo.

Tan pronto tuvieron la venia del santo patriarca ambos santos partieron de inmediato, solo que no pensaron que pudieran tener más compañía adicional. Hyoga e Isaac ingresaban al templo de Aries con claras intenciones de visitar a su maestro en el onceavo templo, el santo de la primera casa en compañía del de leo no se les ocurrió mejor idea que aumentarle la carga al francés puesto que comprendieron que fueron timados por el santo de procedencia francesa al comprobar que este nunca estuvo lastimado, para no llevar los hechos a mayores decidieron solo fastidiarles el viaje a sus dos amigos.

—Si Camus los espera en el aeropuerto y si no llegan antes que aborden el vuelo, ya se pueden ir imaginando con que los retara.

Los dos jóvenes no necesitaron de más palabras ya habían desaparecido a la velocidad de la luz, nuevamente solos Aries y Leo, sonrieron estrechándose las manos,

O.O.O

—Mira ahí hay un hospedaje te parece si nos quedamos esta noche aquí y mañana salimos al amanecer –sugirió el sueco al ver que el cielo empezaba a obscurecerse.

—Estoy de acuerdo –acepto el santo para tomar las maletas y dirigirse junto al sueco al primer hospedaje que encontraron.

Agotados, cansados, sucios, mordidos y picoteados terminaron ambos caballeros al bajar del camión, aunque el último tramo fue más tranquilo las primeras horas fueron de pesadilla, ahora cada uno se despojaba de los gruesos abrigos ya que la habitación que habían rentado gozaba de calefacción.

Tan pronto amaneció buscaron provisionarse de un trineo para hacer más cómoda la travesía por el terreno de hielo, el pueblo era como cualquier otro así que no les llamaba mucho la atención por ello emprendieron la caminata alejándose poco a poco del pueblo.

Por su parte Camus había llegado junto con Milo Isaac y Hyoga a la estación de trenes que los llevaría a Siberia, ya que tres de los presentes conocían de sobra el camino sabían que no todos los trenes hacían ese recorrido tan largo por ello con paciencia esperaron el indicado para abordarlo, cabe señalar que dicho dato fue omitido en la instrucciones del pisciano por lo cual le tomo diez horas más llegar a destino.

—En cuanto tiempo llegaremos Camie –inquirió el escorpio

—Ocho horas

—Y cuál será el castigo que les impondremos –agrego el marina pues recordaba perfectamente la broma de la que fueron víctimas –porque yo quiero el desquite.

—Todo a su tiempo Isaac, por lo pronto estarán bastante entretenidos paseándose en círculos por toda la estepa siberiana.

—Y cómo es eso maestro

—Si Cam cuéntanos

—Bien recuerdas ese laberinto con el cual jugabas la semana pasada

—Ah ese en el que no pude encontrar la salida

—Aja ese mismo, emplee ese molde en un mapa cartográfico de la región siberiana y solo transcribí las coordenadas por los lugares por donde los mandaría de paseo. el trayecto que les debiera tomar unas cinco horas pues las realizarían en diez y si empiezan a pelear pues en trece o quince si es que tenemos suerte

—Llegaríamos antes que ellos

—Esa es la idea,

El galo sonrió y volvió a su lectura pues tal como lo dijo ellos llegaron solo unas horas después que Ángelo y Afrodita abandonaron la posada, pero no se quedaron en la ella sino que emprendieron la caminata hacia la cabaña del galo. Al haber vivido largas temporadas en esa región conocían gran parte de la geografía y se podían ubicar sin necesidad de tener un mapa de ella, por supuesto que llegarían a la cabaña antes que el piscis y el cáncer.

O.O.O

Llevaban caminando horas y aun no divisaban nada, nada más que nieve, el paisaje blanco se extendía por todo su campo de visión, un inusual ventarrón arranco el mapa de las enguantadas manos de Afrodita quien a pesar de hallarse casi congelado logro a duras penas recuperar las coordenadas, el panorama no pintaba bien para los dos santos ya que la ventisca amenazaba con acrecentarse todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Afrodita estas seguro que es en esa dirección? –inquirió el italiano observando dudoso la explanada blanca hacia un extremo pues hacia el otro estaba el bosque congelado, el cual se le hacía familiar –me parece o ya pasamos por aquí

—Estoy siguiendo las instrucciones Ángelo no estamos caminando en círculos –objeto el sueco

— ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación que si lo estamos haciendo?

—Son ideas tuyas… apenas puedo ver con este viento se me empaña la visión

—Si esto sigue así no podremos continuar

El peli celeste con dificultad intentaba seguir las instrucciones plasmadas por el acuariano en la libreta que tenía en el bolsillo del abrigo, pero era imposible el fuerte arreciar del viento le hacía imposible esa labor terminando por guardar nuevamente la libreta.

—Debemos buscar donde guarecernos porque de lo contrario moriremos en medio de la tormenta que se avecina

—Como sabes que se avecina

—Con no poder ver el cielo es fácil intuirlo además, este viento no es normal o si

—Tienes razón pero donde, no hay nada que nos sirva de refugio

—Busca en el trineo puede que haya algo que nos sirva

El santo se avoco a husmear entre las cosas que habían en el trineo que habían rentado cuando encuentra una lona azul, el material era harto conocido para el…se trataba de una tienda de campaña.

Era algo, al menos les serviría para protegerse mientras se apaciguará la tormenta, antes que se volviera más violenta arrastraron el trineo hasta una saliente que minutos antes habían observado.

El frio se disipó momentáneamente mientras levantaban la tienda, a un costado de esta ubicaron el trineo el cual había sido amarrado a la tienda y anclado al suelo, justo en el momento que fijaban los clavos de la tienda un susurro llego a oídos del santo de cáncer.

"Ángelo"

— ¿Qué quieres dita? para que me llamas aun no termino con esto

—De que hablas yo no te he llamado

—No –mascara miro de soslayo a sus costados esperando ver algo o alguien –seguro fue el viento –se dijo para sí mismo restando importancia a lo que su intuición le advertía, mas para no alertar al pez, no había necesidad tal vez y solo se tratase de un sonido acústico.

"Ángelo"

Nuevamente ese susurro, ya sabía que no se trataba de su compañero puesto que este seguía afanado en su tarea, sin que piscis lo notara concentro un poco de su cosmos para localizar a lo que sea que intentara comunicarse con él.

"Ángelo"

Esta vez sí logro captar la presencia en una pequeña luminiscencia que solo él podía ver y que se mecía muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

"Quien eres y que quieres" –le hablo telepáticamente, el santo tardo pero logro identificar al espíritu que logro captar su atención como uno, antaño muy querido, era uno de los que protegió cuando la guerra de Asgard y por ende este en agradecimiento busco advertirle del peligro que les acechaba.

"ten cuidado… aléjate de la oscuridad"

La presencia se desvaneció, pero Ángelo ya estaba prevenido sabía que algo maligno estaba rondando por las heladas y solitarias tierras siberianas y no era broma, por lo pronto termino de fijar la tienda para ingresar enseguida en ella seguido del pez.

— ¿Pasa algo? –inquirió el sueco al notar serio y meditabundo al santo que por lo general era más dado a hacer escándalo que otra cosa

—Sí, que tengo hambre y frio… ¿que tu no? –busco quitarle hierro al asunto que lo tenía preocupado,

—Era eso… si mira pan, café –mientras el peli celeste enumeraba los productos que sacaba de la alforja de alimentos, Ángelo sacaba de su abrigo una botellita de licor, dándole dos sendos sorbos, más para infundirse seguridad y valor que calor. –déjame un poco no te lo acabes

—Claro, hay carne

—Si jamón pero hay que cuidar las provisiones, no creo que Camus tenga muchas provisiones en su cabaña

—Como diantres hace el cubo para cruzar todo este infierno

—Supongo lo mismo que Mu cuando se le da el berrinche de irse a jamir cada que lo molestamos en exceso…

—Ah si ese borrego, se le termina la dulzura y serenidad cuando se enoja, un espectro se ve más amigable que el cuándo está molesto…que ¿qué haces? –se alarmo cuando vio al sueco apagar la lámpara que tenía a su lado

—Preservar aceite, no hay que desperdiciar Ángelo apaga el tuyo también –recomendó el pisciano.

—Eh si… después aun no termino

Cansado por la caminata Afrodita cayó dormido pronto quedándose el italiano haciendo guardia. "aléjate de la oscuridad" le había dicho el alma y lo había entendido bien, menester era mantener una luz encendida, no podían quedar a obscuras, no era que tuviera miedo pero sabía que no era un simple espectro lo que pululaba por los alrededores y hasta no tener la certeza mejor ser precavido.

Cuatro horas después la tormenta había amainado, sin embargo la sensación pesada que percibía en el aire no se había disipado para nada, Ángelo ahí se dio cuenta que lo que acechaba esos lares era algo poderoso y maligno.

Sin importarle si piscis lo notaba o no, elevo su cosmos y abrió una brecha en las ondas infernales… pero nada ingreso en ella por tanto decido cerrarla. Lo que pululaba por la inmensa estepa siberiana no era algo que el pudiese controlar, acababa de comprobarlo.

—Bien cangrejo que sucede y no me mientas

—Está bien Afrodita… algo nos ha estado acechando desde hace varias horas y te aseguro que no es uno de mis espíritus

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Un ente maligno habita esta región, y será mejor hallar la cabaña de Camus ya.

En otra ocasión no le hubiere tomado importancia a su amigo, pero el que llamara al santo de acuario por su nombre y no por el mote que siempre le ponía era porque en realidad había algo que preocupaba al italiano, aparte que si este decía que había un ente cerca y era maligno lo mejor era creerle, no por nada conocía de sobra ese tipo de seres.

Q.O.O

Al mismo tiempo que Ángelo y Afrodita están poniéndose en camino nuevamente, en la cabaña Camus y compañía habían llegado justo antes de que tormenta empezase, lograron guarecerse a tiempo pero no pudieron asegurar a tiempo parte de la edificación…

—Milo guarda las provisiones en la alacena…Hyoga Isaac ustedes traigan leña para atizar el fuego y que no se apague, yo asegurare las ventanas y puertas.

A la orden del francés los demás fueron a hacer lo suyo, Milo en cuanto llego a lo que era la cocina la encontró extrañamente desarmada, las pocas provisiones que habían sido almacenadas estaban regadas por el suelo no se podía rescatar nada, pero no fue el único que encontró sospechosamente removido el interior de la cabaña, Hyoga e Isaac se encontraron con un cuadro similar o peo al anterior, de los leños no quedaba nada estos habían desaparecido y acaso si quedaba algo estaba arruinado, el trineo que antaño comprara el galo estaba colapsado es más parecía como si lo hubiesen molido a golpes hasta casi destrozarlos, si querían abandonar la cabaña usando el trineo sería imposible hacerlo.

Para Camus la situación fue similar, las ventanas habían sido arrancadas las lunas estaban rotas todas en su totalidad de las únicas dos habitaciones, aun le faltaba registrar el resto de la cabaña, pero lo que le extraño ver fue extrañas pisadas al interior de la habitación que alguna vez usaron Hyoga e Isaac.

Sin darle mayor importancia termino por clausurar la ventana y salió cerrando la puerta, por esa noche sería imposible que alguno durmiera allí a menos que se avocaran a repararla, solo le quedaba la suya que no resulto tan afectada, la puerta de atrás estaba rota, en realidad parecía que fue agarrada a hachazos estaba salida de su marco y si querían darle uso deberían antes volver a armarla, con ayuda del griego repararon lo que podía repararse, cuando miro hacia la explanada vio que la tormenta regresaría era extraño esa no era temporada de tormentas, el santo volvió con los demás a esperar pues a esas horas ya el sueco y el italiano deberían estar llegando, si no daban señales de vida en las siguientes dos horas tendría que ir por ellos.

Los dos chicos se hicieron cargo de poner a punto la cabaña, llenaron de aceite las lámparas por indicación del galo, aunque ya contaban con fluido eléctrico mejor no confiarse, las provisiones fueron colocadas en la alacena, las que ellos llevaron por que las otras reservas estaban arruinadas, y para evitar que el fuego se extinga y terminen congelados los cuatro salieron por los alrededores a recolectar ramas o lo que pudiera servirles para atizar el fuego.

Por otro lado Ángelo y Afrodita decidieron ignorar el mapa de Camus y empleando parte de su velocidad acceder a las partes altas y divisar el entorno para ver si hallaban la cabaña o algo parecido , después de repetir la acción unas tres veces cada quien fue cáncer quien diviso tras la montaña donde se encontraban una pequeña humareda a lejos, una seña a su compañero y ambos se pusieron en camino sea o no la edificación que buscaban igual se dirigirían a ella…pues no era opción pernoctar esa noche endemoniada a la intemperie.

Camus observo su reloj pasaban de las seis, era más que seguro que tendría que salir por los otros santos fue entonces que el ruso ingreso raudo a la estancia…

—Maestro dos personas vienen por el sendero de la montaña

—En serio …deben ser ellos a sus lugares..

Los muchachos entraron a la habitación interior mientras que Milo se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la ventana y por último el galo enfundado en un abrigo muy elegante se posiciono al lado de la chimenea, era el momento de darles la bienvenida.

A solo unos cien metros de distancia Piscis y Cáncer llegaban exhaustos arrastrando el trineo, para el italiano no importaba si esa cabaña correspondía a la del galo o a cualquier otro poblador lo importante era que les permitieran pasar la noche allí, caso contrario sobornarían si fuera necesario, al estar frente a la puerta esta estaba entreabierta, fue el canceriano quien luego de dar un par de suaves golpes decidió ingresar en vista que aparentemente no había nadie, al hacer un breve escaneo del interior pudo observar una silueta frente a la chimenea , la rabia y la indignación supero a la preocupación que llevaba encima sobre todo al reconocer a la persona que tranquilamente degustaba una copa de vino…cuando esta percibió sus presencias en la puerta abierta de par en par de volvió con la expresión seria que lo caracterizaba eso sí sin dejar la copa de vino o la cómoda postura en el sillón.

—Se tardaron…ya creía que tendría que ir por ustedes

—Tempano desgraciado tu preparaste todo –arremetió con cólera el italiano,

—Entonces… ¿no estas enfermo? –con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro el sueco avanzo paso a paso al interior poniéndose a la par de su compadre en aptitud amenazante en contra del galo quien no se inmuto un ápice ante el avance de los dos burlados santos.

—Creo que nunca lo estuvo en realidad… pero ahora veras infeliz… te dejare peor de como fingiste estar –el canceriano levanto el brazo en aptitud amenazante y un aroma a rosas empezó a inundar la habitación.

Sin embargo un sonido agudo como de algo arañando el cristal se oyó haciendo que tanto piscis como cáncer detengan su ataque, sentado en un sillón giratorio y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Milo rascaba el cristal de la ventana con la uña escarlata

— ¿Escorpio? –inquirieron los dos recién llegados al mismo tiempo al ver al heleno allí.

—Bienvenidos –respondió el aludido impulsándose en el sillón giratorio, deslizándose este hasta donde se hallaba el galo.

Angeló y Afrodita se dieron cuenta que habían caído en la treta de esos dos, ahora el asunto era como salían de esa, pues las intenciones de Acuario y Escorpio eran más que obvias , no importaba como los dos santos se habían enterado de la broma que les gastaron, el asunto era simple… querían la revancha, esta fue la conclusión a la que llego el sueco , mas no así el italiano quien no bajo ni un ápice su mal humor demostrándolo al írsele encima al acuariano a quien consideraba culpable de la espantosa travesía que habían pasado.

—Hare que se te quite esa sonrisa de la cara cubo idiota –el santo se abalanzo contra el francés pero antes de lograr siquiera tocarlo fue contenido por el Piscis, aparte que el galo tenía en su diestra una esfera de cosmos la cual no dudaría en usar en contra del canceriano –No serias tan estúpido de congelar tu propia cabaña

—Congelo su propio templo perdiendo la vida en ese entonces, quieres una mayor prueba de estupidez –agrego el griego ganándose en el acto una afilada mirada de parte del galo.

—Gracias Milo –mascullo el santo, que ni pisca de gracia le encontraba a lo vertido por su amigo.

—De nada –respondió muy amable,

—Se olvidan de nosotros –en el marco de la puerta estaban el Cisne y el Kraken, uno jugando con unas filosas cuchilla de hielo y el otro con unas burbujas de aire congelado al interior –no dudaremos de usarla en contra de ustedes solo hagan un movimiento –concluyo el peli verde.

—Ok, lo admitimos –acepto el sueco, era mejor disculparse con las cuatro víctimas de sus bromas que volver a la nieve –fuimos nosotros lo de la broma aquella vez que estuvieron de visita en acuario, pero no creen que hacernos pasar por todas las penurias a la que nos vimos expuestos fue suficiente.

—No, no ha sido suficiente –refuto el galo –aún les queda el camino de regreso –les indico las puertas la cual aún seguía abierta –y quiten esa cara que esto último no es obra mía sino de Shion –les alargó el pergamino..

—Y de casualidad no tendrás que ver con esas nuevas órdenes

—Tal vez si, tal vez no... Lo dejo a su

—Regresar ahora, estás bromeando cierto –le interrumpió el sueco

—No afrodita, aunque claro podría permitir que se quedaran aquí esta noche y mañana emprendieran el camino de retorno…

—Por qué presiento que nos saldrá caro –murmuro el italiano y no se equivocaba, ya Camus tenía en mente un trabajo para ellos en lo que durase la noche

—por supuesto que les costara, ya sabes nada es gratis en esta vida

—Ya habla condenado francés cuanto quieres para permitirnos pasar la noche aquí

—en realidad no se trata de dinero, les aseguro que tengo más que ustedes dos juntos, pueden quedarse pero antes tendrán que arreglar unos cuantos desperfectos que se han producido en mi ausencia, nada del otro mundo y nada que un martillo y unos clavos puedan solucionar

— ¿Que nos viste cara de carpinteros o qué?

—Si son tan hábiles para dejar mi templo a obscuras, de hecho que podrán con unas cuantas goteras, no se necesita mucha ciencia para ello

—De acuerdo Camus lo haremos –acepto el sueco no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo mientras más pronto terminasen podrían descansar al menos unas horas. –Dinos donde están las herramientas -el galo sonrió y les indico la parte posterior, ninguno tenía idea de lo larga que sería esa noche

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

No iba a ser tan cruel en enviar a sus camaradas a la intemperie, sabia por experiencia propia lo que era atravesar la basta llanura siberiana en plena tormenta y aun siendo ya un santo dorado no era tan suicida en aventurarse en plena noche y en medio de una tormenta que auguraba ser todo menos inofensiva.

El inconveniente se presento en cuanto fueron a inspeccionar la habitación que correspondería alos más jóvenes , pues esta estaba hecha jirones, eso extraño al aguador pues el reviso esa habitación y solo había observado la rotura de los cristales y marco dela ventana , sin embargo ahora eso era lo de menos , lo que tenían en frente le preocupaba , las dos tarimas habían sido reducido a leñas tal parecía que hubieran sido agarradas a hachazos y otro tanto sucedió con el colchón y la ropa de cama, Camus y compañía resto importancia mas no así Cáncer y Piscis sobretodo el primero algo no le olía bien.

El silbido provocado por los fuertes vientos, sumados a estos los truenos que irrumpían el silencio de la noche,no causo alarma en el anfitrión y en ninguno de los menores, sin embargo Ángelo logro captar y ver a la presencia que horas antes le había advertido del peligro haciendo que el santo agudizara sus sentidos, lo necesario al menos para captar la ubicación delo que los acechaba. Sin decir una sola palabra el canceriano se puso manos a la obra reforzando el trabajo que Camus había hecho,

—No es necesario Cáncer yo ya asegure estas ventanas, lo mismo con las otras de la otra habitación…

El italiano tomo del brazo al galo llevándoselo hasta la estancia que servía de cocina y comedor la cual estaba a medio ordenar , allí los demás no escucharían lo que tenía que decirle, después de todo sabia del buen juicio delaguador, por ello confiaba en la sensatez del joven.

—Buen intento Cáncer, pero tendrás que emplear algo mejor… ¿Un ente maligno acechándonos?... Por favor, no caeremos en esa patraña

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad y si no quieres creerme,entonces a ellos si les creerás –frente al santo de Acuario se materializaron tres luces las cuales se movían frenéticas de un lado a otro para luego desaparecer –son almas guardianas una me advirtió antes y si han vuelto a aparecer es porque presienten el peligro… hay algo muy malo rondando este territorio.

—A ver, tú tienes la habilidad de manipular las almas y los espíritus a tu antojo, por lo tanto si hay un ente maligno no me cabe la menor duda que es una broma tuya, en todo caso bien podrías enviar al Yomotsu a lo que este rondando, tienes ese poder –el santo se volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, para él, el cangrejo solo quería divertirse un rato costa de ellos pero no le daría el gusto. Antes de abandonar la cocina le dedico una ultimas palabra y confiaba que con ello el santo dejara el asunto por la paz –y te recuerdo que ni las ilusiones de Shaka que son muy reales, nos saco ni un solo escalofrió cuando éramos espectros, te sugiero que ocupes tu tiempo en otra cosa…

En el tiempo que Ángelo y Camus discutían en la cocina, en la estancia principal dos santos dorados uno de bronce y un marina, están afanados armando la tienda de campaña que usaran por esa noche, al haber una sola habitación esa la compartirían los dos más chicos y los mayores se acomodarían en la sala.

Algo inusual que observaron los santos fueron tres luces que se mecían cerca ala puerta principal…

—No se asusten son amigos de Ángelo –aclaroel pez más que nada para que los dos chicos no salgan corriendo –el cangrejo suele a veces dejar salir a algunas almas del Yomotsu para que jueguen con él cuando esta aburrido –el pez les dio la explicación más coherente que se le pudo ocurrir en el momento, al menos los chicos y el escorpio no tendrían requiebros al respecto, incluso no ocultaban su fascinación por las lucecitas

—Y son inofensivas –comento el rubio al momento que se ponía de pie y se acercaba curioso donde la luz revoloteaba tal si fueran luciérnagas, justo en el momento en que iba a tocar a la que tenía más próxima se materializaron cinco más, realizando movimientos discordes para luego salir disparadas con violencia por la puerta atravesándola , tal acción llevo a los santos a agolparse en la ventana para ver el espectáculo a través del cristal, en un primer momento les pareció divertido ver como las luces pululaban en torno a la puerta y la ventanas de la cabaña para luego todas dirigirse a un punto y arremeter contra algo invisible. De momento algo empezó a emerger desde el suelo en medio de la nieve, a medida que ascendía una forma amorfa semi humanoide se erguía en el exterior, la conmoción hizo presa de los caballeros que seguían con la mirada puesta en lo que sucedía afuera, lo que fuera que se había levantado de certeros golpes empezó a acabar con las luces, el ente extermino una a una las luces las cuales poco o nada podían hacer en contra de tan poderoso ente…

—Regresen …regresen –pronuncio en un grito alterado el italiano al precipitarse hasta la sala llevándose de encuentro al acuariano , Ángelo al sentir a sus almas guardianas ser exterminadas corrió para en lo posible evitarlo y ayudarlas, pero hubo algo que lo horrorizo, los cuatro compañeros estaban en la ventana era imprescindible que los sacaran de allí –ustedes apártense de la ventana –pego el grito pero ninguno reaccionaba estaban petrificado en su lugar, Camus por su lado no entendía el por qué tanto grito de parte del cáncer , pero de algo si estaba seguro tenía que apartar a sus amigos y a los chicos de la ventana , en una acción rápida empujo a Hyoga e Isaac arrojándolos en medio de la sala, lo mismo hizo el italiano con el pez y el escorpio, no había tiempo corrió la cortina y coloco un estante grande que llegaba a cubrir la ventana en su totalidad, sabía que eso no iba a detener al ente pero lo contendría momentáneamente.

—Reacciona Milo –el galo zarandeaba al escorpio quien pareció al fin despertar de un sueño –¿que fue todo eso Ángelo?

—Ahora si me crees niño idiota –pronuncio molesto el santo –Dita Dita

— ¿Ángelo?...dime que es obra tuya por favor

—Ya quisiera pero no, lo viste-el peli celeste asintió –te vio…volteo a verlos en algún momento –esta vez negó –mejor si se aparece por alguna ventana no lo miren se condenaran

— ¿Qué cosa es eso?

—Aun no lo sé, lo que sí, es que esa maldita cosa acabo con tres de mis guardianas –dirigiéndose a las otras luces –ni se les ocurra enfrentarse a eso otra vez me oyeron.

—Entonces no es obra tuya –inquirió el escorpio ya repuestoeincorporándose del suelo, en la mirada delescorpión se podía ver claramente la furia contenida,ningún ente le iba a poner los pelos de punta –vamos a ver a que le saben mis quince agujas –el griego empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero el sueco lo detuvo justo antes de que este tomara la manija.

—No te atrevas a salir escorpio, además no creo que tus agujas nos sirvan de mucho –Habiendo logrado captar la atención no solo delgriego, se posiciono al centro de la tenía claro que estando allí no sabría que era lo que los acechaba y que quería de ellos por ello decidió ir al Yomotsu, si lo que atacaba era un ente que había caído en el Yomotsu el podría enviarlo de regreso –no disponemos de mucho tiempo en lo que demore que espero que solo sean minutos mantengan todas las luces encendidas la interior Afrodita por nada deben quedar aoscuras –el canceriano abrió un portal desapareciendo en el pero antes le dio una última instrucción al galo –confió en ti cubo para evitar que los demás no hagan una estupidez como salir fuera, .

Camus no objeto nada, algo en su interior le advertía que lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos no era obra de su camarada, sabía que Milo a pesar de ser impulsivo también había momentos en los que demostraba tener ecuanimidad, confiaba en que este sea el momento, tenían la advertencia de no acercarse a la ventanas menos aun abrir las puertas.

No sabían a ciencia cierta si lo que azotaba contra el techo de la cabaña las puertas y la edificación en conjunto era a consecuencia de la fuerte tormenta o se trataba del ente al que se refirió el cangrejo, con lo poco que tenían a la mano buscaron asegurar las ventanas, por observación del sueco mantenían la mayor cantidad de luz encendida.

Transcurrió uno, dos, y hasta cuatro minutos los cuales le parecieron horas, hasta que una nueva vibración se sintió y el portal que antes había abierto cáncer se volvía a materializar, apareciendo el santo frente a ellos.

— ¿Ángelo que paso, que es eso?

—Ese ente es de los tuyos, se te escapo del Yomotsu –pregunto el griego, quería pensar que la situación que atravesaban estaba en manos del cangrejo, para no sentir mayor aprehensión de la que ya sentía.

—Escuchen es verdad que tengo control sobre los espíritus, pero solo los que han caído al Yomotsu y que a ellos puedo manejarlos, pero este jamás entro al Yomotsu, me temo que las ondas infernales no le afecten…

— ¿Acaso ya has usado tu técnica contra eso?

—Está en otro dimensión, diferente a la que yo controlo y eso le da más fuerza, aparte que parece que esta ávido de venganza.

— ¿Quiere vengarse?… ¿de nosotros?...pero… ¿Que le hemos hecho?

—Si perdemos tiempo en intentar averiguarlono sobreviviremos, hay que buscar la manera de eliminarlo o de plano hacer que caiga al abismo de la muerte, porque de lo contrario acabara con nosotros

—Pero y laluces eso lo contendrá –menciono el peli verde recargado en el marco de la puerta que da al pasillo –según dijiste fue lo que te advirtieron tus "amigas" –en alusión a las luces.

—No niño no es solo uno,lo que nos acecha, ese es solo una víctima del ente original,la idea es saber cuál de todos es…

—Chicos ustedes mencionaron algo de una historia que les contaron –indago el pez con los jóvenes.

—Si pero fue hace muchos años ¿acaso tiene relación con esto? –expreso el peli verde

—Pero el maestro Camus dijo que –interrumpió el rubio, recordando los argumentos que ofreció por aquel entonces su joven y serio maestro, que por cierto nada que ver con el actual.

—Ya ustedes le creyeron, en fin la recuerdan –los jóvenes afirmaron –de acuerdo sean lo mas concisos y procuren no omitir nada.

Una vez terminada la narración de los jóvenes, el italiano quedo pensativo, había algo en la narración que se les escapaba y que era vital para sobrevivir a esa noche.

— ¿Que sabes Camus de esa historia? –se aventuró el sueco con el galo algo tendría que saber

—No mucho, nunca le di importancia –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu maestro nunca te menciono algo al respecto o referente alas tormentas –volvió a tentar esta vez Ángelo

—Ahora que los mencionas, no pasábamos aquí en la temporada de tormentas por lo general íbamos al pueblo y nos quedábamos en una posada, solo recuerdo un par de veces que se desato una sorpresiva tormenta,pero fue como cualquier otra noche no advertí nada extraño

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Siete años

—Nada más que recuerdes, un detalle que diferencie a las otras noches

—Me hacía dormir con la lámpara encendida, nunca le pregunte el por que

—Ya veo –Ángelo no necesito de oírmás, para él fue fácil atar cabos, primero el maestro de Camus sabia del peligro de la tormentas y sabia de los requisitos para mantener a raya a los entes; segundo,la vez que el ente se manifestó Camus aún era un adolescente pero se hacía cargo de dos niños sin saberlo había mantenido a raya a los entes, pues según el relato de los más jóvenes mantuvieron las luces encendidas también.

Cáncer tenía claro que los entes se replegaban al notar la presencia de un infante, desafortunadamente no había uno con ellos en estos momentos, y el carácter infantil de cierto griego no contaba, " _aléjate de la obscuridad_ "… la luz era vital para para ellos ya que sin ella eran presa fácil, puesto que sus poderes de poco o nada les servirían.

Prioritario era mantener la estancia en la que se hallaban iluminada, cubrir mejor las ventanas y trancar las puertas y en lo posible mantenerse despiertos lo que restaba de la noche, a una indicación del galo se dispersaron en parejas para proveerse de todo lo que pudiera usarse como lámpara o antorchas ya que las velas no les duraría por mucho ya incluso algunas estaban por extinguirse…

—Listo nosotros encontramos dos paquetes de velas –informaron el cisne y el Kraken al ingresar a la estancia principal.

—Dos lámparas a batería –agrego el sueco que venía con Ángelo quien sostenía en sus manos unas baterías

—Lamentablemente las baterías apenas y tiene carga nos daría unos treinta minutos de luz no más –informo el italiano dejando caer las baterías en el sillón.

—yo conseguí dos lámparas de aceite y están llenas, creo que será suficiente ah y tengo un encendedor por si acaso –agrego el heleno portando las dos lámparas en una mano y en la otra jugaba con un encendedor.

—Ángelo –llamo el pisciano –solo las contenemos o hay alguna forma de enfrentarlas

—Lo primero es vital y lo último lo ignoro, aunque –a la última palabra los cuatro santos y marina voltearon a ponerle atención, cualquiera que sea la alternativa valdría intentar –no sé si pueda contactarme con alguna de esas cosas, son demasiado hostiles.

—Insisto en que las ataquemos con nuestras técnicas más poderosas –expreso milo contemplando su uña y distraído en esa acción.

De pronto sin que nadie lo advierta una mano sarmentosa emergió del piso de madera cerrándose firmemente en el pie de Milo que apenas puso reaccionar ya que este al no tener equilibrio cayó al suelo siendo arrastrado en dirección a la puerta, con claras intenciones de sacarlo al exterior

— ¿Pero qué?…aghhh… maldición –el griego intentaba en vano liberarse pero la fuerza sobrenatural ejercida sobre su extremidad era superior ala suya.

La hipótesis del canceriano se empezaba a tambalear puesto que uno de los entes había irrumpido dentro de la cabaña aun teniendo la luz encendida, fue fácil para los entes arremeter contra los indefensos habitantes dela cabaña los cuales quedaban a su merced, a medida que transcurría la noche estos aumentaban en número haciéndose a la vez más fuertes, la luz si bien es cierto los contendría esta debía mantener cierta distribución que por ahora los santos ignoraban.

—Milo –Camus pasando por alto cualquier advertencia uso el polvo de diamante en el ente pero lo único que consiguió fue congelarle la pierna a Milo, sin embargo fue suficiente para que el ente soltara al griego –estas bien Milo…lo siento no se me ocurrió otra forma.

—No te preocupes –respondió levantándose siendo ayudado por el acuariano a la vez que este usaba su poder para descongelar la pierna del heleno –no se suponía que esas cosas no entrarían a la cabaña –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al cangrejo.

—Entonces no son vulnerables a la luz –medito el italiano.

—Lo son en cierta medida –agrego el francés –no pueden materializarse o arremeter contra nosotros de golpe, por ello solo se manifestaron de ese modo, tal parece que no hay nada que los haga contener demasiado

—Y si combinamos nuestras técnicas de defensa –pregunto el griego

—Me temo milo que ellos pueden atravesar nuestras defensas –manifestó el peli celeste

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo –sugirió el aguador siendo bienvenida la sugerencia por los demás

—Solo hay un detalle –espeto el canceriano, cual dijeron el resto más con la mirada que con palabras –estas técnicas necesitan un mínimo de concentración para ser efectivas y una postura para realizarla por tanto quedaríamos vulnerables al menos dos de nosotros –dijo esto último mirando al galo y al escorpio.

—Entonces mientras nosotros formamos una barrera ustedes estarían alertas a que nada haga el intento de ingresar o en todo caso atacarnos a nosotros –Camus se adelantó al pensamiento de Ángelo –Milo usara la restricción, yo empleare los anillo en torno nuestro y Ángelo las ondas infernales –de acuerdo los santos cada uno adopto una posición –Afrodita, Isaac Hyoga estén atentos a cualquier avance de esas cosas…

—Hagámoslo –pronunciaron los santos al unísono.

Acuario Escorpio y Cáncer emplearon simultáneamente sus técnicas, por otro lado Afrodita Hyoga e Isaac vigilarían armados de las antorchas encendidas por si algo se manifestaba. Al inicio todo bien incluso las luces guardianas de cáncer revoloteaban cerca de ellos lo que les daba cierta confianza. Eso fue hasta que las almas guardianas se proyectaron hacia el mueble que protegía la ventana atravesándolo

—Hey ustedes…que creen que hacen, regresen aquí, demonios no salgan –deteniendo su técnica salió disparado tras de las últimas tres luces que quedaban trayendo por consecuencia que el campo de contención creado se debilitase. Las almas guardianas eran tal vez las únicas que podrían averiguar cómo enfrentar o derrotar alos entes. Por ello decidieron arriesgarse y jugarse así su última carta claro que en sus planes no estaba que su santo protector saliera tras ellas.

Ángelo a pesar de saber que era suicida salir al exterior, se abalanzó en dirección a la puerta su accionar fue tan rápido que piscis no logro detenerlo. En cuanto estuvo en el exterior concentro su cosmos para ubicar a los entes comprobando con espanto que estos superaban la media docena , reponiéndose de inmediato se disponía a ayudar a sus guardianas pero ya no era posible los entes habían exterminado y absorbido a dos de ellas quedando solo la ultima y la que mas batalla daba, el santo no podía permitir que esa inocente alma pereciera no así, fue entonces que decidió usar su más poderosa técnica, se la jugaría el todo por el todo, sabía que con esa acción no solo se exponía a el sino también a las almas que caminaban por la colina de la muerte, no había marcha atrás antes de que dos entes se abalanzaran sobre él ..Invoco su técnica

—ONDAS INFERNALES…

Ya no estaban en la fría Siberia, sino en la colina del Yomotsu frente a el emergió el ente ahora teníamás forma humana sin esperar lanzo otro de sus ataques pero el ente lo absorbió sin sufrir daño alguno –maldito… seas lo que seas te arrojare al abismo vamos a ver si de ahí puedes salir –nuevamente lanzo su ataque pero el ente ni se inmuto…

" _ja, ja, ja… esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer humano_ " –refirió el ente pero el santo no logro oírlo, pero quien sí lo hizo fue la última alma sobreviviente

" _no tienes por qué vagar, podrías alcanzar el descanso si quisieras_ "-la luz se interpuso entre el ente y el santo

" _salvación. Ja, ja, ja no tenemos, no nosotros_ "

" _es que acaso quisieron terminar así…dime como ayudarte_ "

" _el primero que cayo, si lo salvan a el también al resto_ "

Fueron instantes apenas para el santo, mas no así para los dos espíritus que se medían uno frente al otro, el santo no podía saber la interacción entre los espíritus pero lo que si vio fue al ente que se arrojó sobre él, sin atinar a defenderse, pero el impacto no llego la ultima alma como ultima defensa había tomado su forma humana protegiendo al italiano con su esencia

—HELENA –un grito desgarrador se oyó por todo el Yomotsu.

El ente dejo el alma de helena a la cual le quedaba solo segundos antes de extinguirsepara siempre, Ángelo se agacho hasta donde se hallaba la desfallecida alma de la joven.

— ¿Porque,porque lo hiciste?

—Te lo debía,porque te quiero…. porque te amo.

—Yo no te merezco, no pude salvarte antes y tampoco ahora

—Lo hiciste, ahora quiero ser yo quien haga algo por ti, acércate –la joven le susurro algo al oído al santo para luego evaporarse como escarcha entre los brazos del italiano.

En este ínterin el ente aprovecho para desaparecer y regresar a la cabaña luego de hartarse de los humanos podría regresar y saborear almas que también eran deliciosas.

Mientras que en la cabaña las sombras habían aumentado y ahora eran más de diez,las cuales estaban por el tejado, la chimenea y reptaban por todo el exterior buscando un resquicio por donde entrar, nada ninguna técnica hacían mella en los entes que cada vez ganaban más terreno, una pequeña abertura en la ventana que da a la cocina fue suficiente para que de un solo estruendo los entes entraran… habían logrado invadir la cabaña.

Ni el polvo de diamante, la aguja escarlata, las rosas pirañas, laejecución aurora y la técnica de aire frio de Isaac fueron suficientes para contener alos entes que habían logrado acorralarlos en la sala…

—Es inútil nuestras técnicas no les afecta…son espíritus no poseen cuerpo físico

—Donde esta Ángelo Dita que ha pasado con el –inquirió en medio de gritos el griego,

—No lo sé…solo desapareció después de invocar las ondas infernales, espero que haya logrado eliminar al menos a uno.

Una puerta dimensional se abrió cayendo el italiano por ella , no tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo pero su mirada lucia perdida… al darse cuenta de la situación el galo se movió colocándose frente al pez dorado.

—Dita atiéndelo nosotros trataremos de repeler a los que están en la puerta –el santo armándose de una antorcha empezó a golpear las sombras haciendo que estas retrocedan.

Por su parte el sueco se acerco a auxiliar al Cáncer pero antes de tocarlo este se incorporó de golpe,sorprendiendo al pez,aparte que casi lo tira al suelo.

—Tranquilo Ángelo… ¿qué paso?

—Tenemos que atraerlo a la luz, debe estar rodeado de fuego, solo así lo derrotaremos.

—Le cursamos invitación o que –menciono Milo poniéndose espaldas con espaldas con Isaac

—Bien se aceptan sugerencias, pronto porque allí viene de nuevo –informo el pisciano mientras amartillaba en sus manos una de las lámparas, en efecto los entes volvían mas furiosos y hambrientos.

El santo explico atropelladamente lo que sucedió en el inframundo con el ente, sabían la forma de terminar con la maldición de los entes pero había un detalle que el santo de cáncer aun no revelaba.

—Y como sabremos cuál de todos esos es el primero que cayóvíctima de la maldición, no creo que nos respondan si les preguntamos

—Si tan solo Kanon estuviera aquí

—Pues tendremos que arreglárnosla sin él, por lo pronto alguien tiene que servir de señuelo –propuso el galo

—Bien cubo fuiste el afortunado –el galo no tardo en protestar – ¿que fue tu idea?

—Pero tú tienes más experiencia con espíritus –se defendió el aguador

—Suficiente iré yo –se ofreció el sueco,quitándose le grueso abrigo.

—Bueno en ese caso te acompaño, después de Camus conozco parte del territorio y se conducirme –opino el escorpio acomodándose un cuchillo en el cinto del pantalón

—De ninguna manera –se opuso el galo, tenía razones de peso para hacerlo –Milo tu no soportas el frio y Afrodita no conoce el territorio y podría perderse y caer víctima de esos espíritus… iremos Isaac y yo –resolvió el galo para infarto del peliverde quien prefería quedarse al resguardo de la cabaña –somos de complexión más delgada y por lo tanto más agiles además supongo que podremos movernos a la velocidad de la luz.

—Maestro los entes son rápidos y más fuertes… tal vez debie…

No tuvieron tiempo de organizarse ya que la puerta fue desgarrada de un solo zarpazo trayendo por consecuencia que las pocas luces se apagaran quedándose con el suministro de luz que tenía cada cual en mano.

—Aghh algo me atrapo –fue el grito que profirió el ruso, mientras era arrastrado hacia el exterior, a su vez los demás también eran atacados, pero los entes eran listos ya que buscaron deshacerse de los suministros de luz que aun alumbraba la estancia.

—Dirijan las luces a esos demonios…aghhh maldición… AGUJA ESCARLATA –el fulgor que despidió la aguja fue suficiente para iluminar momentáneamente la estancia permitiendo que alcancen las linternas, cuando hubo algo de luz,vieron a Isaac con dos entes tratando de reducirlo y arrastrarlo también junto a Hyoga.

No solo eran Hyoga e Isaac cada santo tenia a dos o más entes intentando desgarrarles la piel, con la ayuda de Milo los dos menores lograron liberarse del agarre,peroel griego no corrió con la misma suerte porque los entes que dejaron a los menores se le fueron encima a él, Milo había sido arrastrado al exterior se podía escuchar el forcejeo del santo y el horrible chillido de las almas.

Al notar que el griego gritaba,Camus dejo de poner resistencia y acciono en sentido contrario se impulso hacia el exterior sorprendiendo a los entes, al llegar donde el heleno aparto de un porrazo de la linterna que tenía en sus manos al que estaba a punto de decapitar al griego, liberándolo de las otras tres que tenía sobre él, así mismo logro quitarse a las que llevaba consigo pero no por mucho tiempo, Milo había sufrido un ataque certero a su brazo el cual manaba abundante sangre y su pierna estaba fracturada , era necesario llevar al griego a un lugar seguro y el único lugar que se le ocurría era el cobertizo…no entendía por qué pero ningún ente los rodeaba, aprovechando que no eran acechados y que los entes se replegaron contra la cabaña, fue entonces que con dificultad arrastró a Milo con él, entrando por una rendija cerca al puerta.

El movimiento de ambos santos llamarón la atención de algunos de los entes los cuales empezaron a dirigirse hacia ellos, al estar dentro del cobertizo empezó abuscar un lugar seguro pero todo estaba a oscuras, escuchaba el golpeteo de las almas quienes ya estaban dentro solo era cuestión de segundos para que se les abalanzaran encima nuevamente y por la obscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos no podía saber por dónde vendría el ataque.

Recordando horas antes un comentario del griego empezó a palparles las prendas para hallar el encendedor con el que el escorpio haba jugueteado horas antes, debía de admitir que no era mucho pero serviría… recogiendo un poco de paja la encendió la cual ardió de inmediato y dispuso otros dos montoncitos en torno a ellos… mantenía el encendedor prendido por si era necesario alejara las malditas de ellos, observaba por todos los lados pero los entes no se atrevían a avanzar es más estos se alejaban… ¿Por qué ahora estos no se acercaban?, ¿porque mantenían su distancia?. No era momento para cuestionarse debía atender la griego quien estaba inconsciente.

—Milo despierta, despierta–el griego gimió con dolor luego abrió los ojos enfocándolos en su amigo quien le colocaba el encendedor en la mano –necesito que mantengas esto encendido, tengo que atizar el fuego la paja se está consumiendo rápido –el galo con cuidado tomo una pala de nieve y arrastro la mayor cantidad de paja que podía para mantener ardiendo el fuego, fue entonces que empezó a contemplar la distribución y recordar eventos pasados –Eso es… como no lo relacione antes –Recordó.

— _Las ventanas, las puertas –el hombre caminaba enajenado al interior de la humilde y pequeña cabaña, de tanto en tanto miraba la inclemente tormenta que se había desatado a través de la ventana que aun estaba sin asegurar –las velas…si necesito muchas velas –un pequeño Camusaccedía a la estancia enfundado en un pijama celeste –que haces aquí te dije que te quedaras en la habitación._

— _Maestro pero es la suya, porque no puedo ir a la mía._

— _Por esta noche te quedas en la mía hay tormenta_

— _No les tengo miedo._

 _El santo sabia que ese niño era un futuro santo dorado, y el ultimo mago del agua por ello lo cuidaba claro a su modo pero lo hacía, por ello cuando se dio cuenta de la tormenta era tarde para regresarse al pueblo, por ello envió al niño a estudiar y luego de terminada su lección lo envió a dormir, solo que el pequeño acuario era muy tozudo y nada tonto, pero no era opción decirle lo que sucedía en estos momentos, tal vez después cuando el peligro pasase ._

— _Te vas a la cama y ni una palabra más, es una orden –ante lo ultimo vertido por el mayor al francesito no le quedo más que obedecer y meterse a la cama… tal como lo intuyera su maestro el sueño hizo presa de el a los pocos minutos._

 _El mayor había permanecido despierto velando el sueño del pequeño acuario y cuidando que las velas dispuestas no se extinguieran , procuraba a la vez que el sueño no lo venciera , por ello de tanto en tanto volteaba a ver al niño dormir, para distraerse saco de un arcón unos pergaminos los cuales se dispuso a leerlos, un movimiento tras suyo lo hizo volverse y ver con espanto aCamus que había gateado hasta el buro ubicado al lado de la cama disponiéndose a apagar la vela que ardía allí mismo…_

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Mucha luz, no puedo dormir_

— _Pues te duermes igual_

 _Aunque quisiese no discutió, solo que al mirar en el entorno vio que había una vela dispuesta a cada lado de la cabecera de la cama y una tercera mas ubicada exactamente a los pies de la misma formando un triángulo perfecto… él y su maestro estaban ubicados al centro…_

—Un triángulo, es un triángulo estar dentro de un triángulo.

— ¿Que triangulo Cam?

—Milo encontré la manera de acabar con el ente, pero debo de volver con Ángelo

—Me vas a dejar aquí con esas –señalo las almas que se mantenía tras la puerta.

—No se acercaran mientras estés dentro del triángulo –el griego negó con la cabeza, rompió parte de su camisa e improviso una venda para su brazo y otra para su pierna.

—Si salimos de esta salimos juntos me oíste, ni te pienses que me dejaras botado aquí

—Tienes miedo –el santo sonrió enternecido, el griego solo bufo

—Jodete… además no me quiero perder la diversión

—Bien nos divertiremos… vamos –llamo al escorpio al tiempo que se incorporaba –recuerdas la vez que rompimos ese jarrón en el templo, el griego asintió –recuerdas como corrimos para escaparnos de Shion –el griego volvió a asentir pero esta vez en medio de una sonrisa –pues haz de cuenta que esos entes son Shion, imagina al patriarca en cada uno de ellos.

—Eso no es problema, si tuviera colmillos serian mellizos –el galo sonrió, ese era el Milo que necesitaba en este momento. El escorpio también sonrió, rengueando un poco la pierna salió de la luz siempre apoyándose en Camus.

—Gracias Milo

—Por que

—Te arriesgaste por Hyoga y Isaac

—Ah eso…pues estamos mano tú te arriesgaste por ayudarme a mí…vamos ya… antes que te pongas sentimental y empieces a derramar lágrimas.

Mientras en el cobertizo Camus y Milo sostiene una corta conversación, en la cabaña los santos apenas y han logrado encender una cuantas luces pero ello no parece detener a las sombras las cuales están por irrumpir nuevamente al interior, no hace falta decir que la preocupación hizo presa de ellos pues no había rastros de Acuario o Escorpio, Ángelo así como Afrodita esperaban que los dos amigos estén a salvo no podían permitirse ser pesimistas.

Tan pronto salieron del cobertizo las sombras que pululaban por los alrededores se abalanzaron sobre ellos, con la ayuda del encendedor trataban de alejarlas,necesitaban una distracción para llegar hasta la cabaña, fue entonces que Milo dirigió tres agujas hacia la edificación ya que la puerta estaba destruida y era obstruida por los entes no permitiendo a nadie entrar o salir de ella, los santos al interior de esta no se percataron ni siquiera cuando otra sucesión de tres agujas mas se impactaron contra la cabaña.

Fue el turno delaguador quien empleando sus cosmos frio congelo parte del techo, los caballeros que estaban al interior supieron de inmediato que eso solo podría tratarse del Acuario por tanto Ángeloempleando mássu fuerza física y apoyado por Piscis repelió con una antorcha a las tres malditas que permanecían allí, permitiéndoles a los dos santos que ingresaran…

—De prisa hay formar un triangulo y ubicarnos al centro–informo el galo dejando al escorpio sobre una maltrecha silla aunque el también había salido rasguñado sus heridas no eran tan graves–y cuidemos que no nos apaguen el fuego

—Por qué un triángulo, crees que resulte

—Resultara… en todas las ocasiones hemos estado al interior de un triángulo –las palabras del galo hicieron pensar al italiano -HyogaIsaac… las velas.

—Hay cuatro

—Solo necesitamos tres…

Minutos más tarde los seis santos y marina estaban apiñados dentro de un reducido espacio cuidando que el fuego no se extinguiera, habían salvado un inconveniente ahora solo faltaba otro

—Bien Camus, ya estamos dentro ahora que –pregunto el peli celeste, este se mantenía de espaldas con Hyoga, Milo permanecía sobre una silla tratando de no perder el conocimiento

—Permanecemos aquí hasta que amanezca o acabamos con ellos –respondió el aludido haciendo que todos voltearan a verle,

—Te refieres a –inquirió cáncer no muy convencido, este tenía, al igual que el resto, la esperanza de permanecer dentro del seguro refugio que ahora tenían pero las palabras del galo resquebrajaron sus esperanzas de vida.

—Si solo nos protegemos por lo que resta de noche ellos seguirán sembrando la muerte en cada tormenta, nosotros hemos tenido suerte en cierta forma, pero que hay de esos inocentes viajeros que ignoran como hacerles frente y que perecen bajo las zarpas de los condenados convirtiéndose en uno de ellos, si no los detenemos y de una vez para siempre van a aumentar su número para los próximos años, siendo más difícil acabarlos.

—Y que propones

—Hacer que la primera víctima entre a la luz

—Y como sabremos cual es maestro –inquirió el rubio

—Fácil es el único que carece de zarpas y rostro…aquel –señalo con unademan de cabeza tras la ventana –alguien tiene que salir e ir por él.

La sugerencia de Isaac fue la más acertada.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura –objeto el griego, resguardado en una esquina de la estancia – porque tienes que ser tú.

—Milo yo puedo moverme con mucha rapidez no saldré de la cabaña solo lo guiare hasta el centro del triángulo confía en mí.

—Maestro podría ir yo –el galo negó empujando al rubio dentro del triangulo donde estaba resguardado el griego

Los santos se habían atrincherado tras los sillones formando con todos ellos un triángulo el cual estaba iluminado por las precarias velas , habían tenido que despejar casi toda la estancia para formar la figura geométrica para atraer a la entidad, Camus tomando uno de sus ejemplares de lectura, lo tuvo que sacrificar, lo pico en partículas pequeñas y con ayuda del encendedor que el griego aun tenia , vertió el gas del interior en el papel y lo dispusieron sobre el piso en los tres vértices de la figura plasmada …mientras el galo atraía al ente al interior de la cabaña,Ángelo y Dita una vez que el santo haya logrado su objetivo encenderían el papel combustible, claro que para ello contarían con milésimas de segundos…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de cada santo al sentir la proximidad del ente, desde que cayó la noche y se habían enfrentado alos otros esa sensación nunca se manifestó, pero ahora era más tangible, es más podrían sentir una pesada respiración al interior de la cabaña, aparte del las fuertes ráfagas de aire que azotaban el interior y que amenazaban con apagar las precarias velas. Lo que tanto esperaron y temieron a la vez sucedió… la entidad estaba en el umbral de la destruida puerta, en un parpadeo había llegado allí y por ende las luces se empezaban a extinguir sin explicación alguna, no dio tiempo a ninguno de los santos de proveerse de algún arma o herramienta para protegerse.

Camus a pesar de todo mantenía la cabeza fría, los planes se habían alterado ligeramente pero eso no significaba que no pudieran transformarlo asu favor, por tanto dándole la caja de cerillos al cáncer fue que salió del área neutra donde se encontraban ubicándose frente al ente claro sin mirarlo de frente si algo sabia era que no debía de mirarlo directamente a donde supuestamente debería tener los ojos…

Sentía los músculos entumecidos y una fuerza sobrehumana le forzaba a enfocar la mirada a donde no debía, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban elevo hasta donde pudo su cosmos para lanzar un ataque, logro su cometido pero de nada sirvió, el ente permanecía frente a él no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo, el galo intento dar un paso atrás pero no lo logro es mas sentía como si una gruesa mano se cerrara sobre su cabeza elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Durante esos escasos minutos los santos tras los muebles veían impotentes como el acuariano era elevado por una fuerza invisible y que además no tenía muchas oportunidades de enfrentarse a aquello, ni los gritos ni los pocos objetos que tenían la mano y los cuales le lanzaban lograron que el ente soltara al acuariano, mas al contrario después de unos instantes lo arrojo contra el suelo haciendo crujir sus huesos.

"No abras los ojos Camie" oyó la voz del griego en su cabeza, pero ya casi no podía resistirse con las pocas fuerzas que tenia empezó a arrastrase hacia atrás sin proponérselo estaba guiando al ente donde querían… solo un poco más pensaban los santos. Llego al centro del triángulo, pero lo que tanto temían sucedió, tenía los ojos abiertos eso lo comprobaron los santos que veían atónitos al ente acercarse hasta el impasible rostro del galo el cual tenía la mirada vacía.

No perdiendo más tiempo Ángelo con ayuda de Afrodita encendieron los vértices de la figura geométrica, para cuando la entidad maligna se había percatado de las intenciones de los santos fue tarde, ya el ultimo vértice de la figura había sido encendido, lo habían conseguido solo que en los precipitados planes de los caballeros, no contemplaron el cómo sacar de allí al galo en caso quedase atrapado, si estuviera consciente tal vez podría salir por sus propios medios, pero se hallaba bajo la influencia del ente que aúntenía el poder para acabar con su vida.

Según palabras del acuariano momentos antes de cuadrar su plan, el ente al estar atrapado empezaría a debilitarse y no lograría salir a menos que uno de los tres vértices se apagase, era menester de los santos mantener encendidos los tres fuegos pero como hacían para sacar al galo.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Milo ignorando el terrible dolor en sus extremidades se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Camus girando ambos hacia fuera del triángulo sin rozar siquiera uno de los vértices, alejándolo del alcance de la entidad quien al verse burlada intentaba salir…

—Camus…Camus responde –el galo seguía con la mirada perdida –responde amigo por favor –el griego se había olvidado del dolor de su pierna y brazo el ver al francés laxo como muerto sobre el frio suelo.

—Apártate escorpio –Ángelo se inclinó y ausculto al menor –lo que supuse separo su alma de su cuerpo

—Puedes regresarlo –se preocupó el sueco lo mismo que los otros dos menores

—Si –el italiano concentrando su cosmos sobre el pecho del francés emitió una especie de shock eléctrico que hizo despertar de forma abrupta al santo.

—Ahhh… ¿Qué?... ¿Donde?

—Aquí cubo –le hizo mirarle –ya paso estamos a salvo…

—Ángelo. Cuidado los otros vendrán…

— ¿Qué… que dices?

—¡QUE LOS OTROS YA ESTAN AQUÍ…MUEVETE! –grito el sueco amartillando un cojín era lo único que consiguió

—Bromeas Piscis, con eso lo único que lograras es hacerle caricias –objeto el ruso quien se preparaba para ejecutar el polvo de diamantes, lo mismo hacia Isaac –los dos juntos Isaac…POLVO DE DIAM….

—¡SE VOLVIERON LOCOS…APAGARAN EL FUEGO! -regaño el escorpio a los dos chicos –ustedes no aprenden…necesitamos aceite para atizar el fuego

—En el cobertizo siempre hay una lámpara –murmuro Camus apenas reponiéndose

—Yo iré –rápido como un rayo Ángelo desapareció de la vista de los santos para volver a los segundos de haber salido.

Llegaba el momento del desquite de los santos. Con el ente que les daba la fuerza reducido dentro del triángulo los demás ya no representaban un verdadero oponente para los dorados y marina.

Una a una las sombras iban cayendo, a medida que el ente original se debilitaba estas también, no pudiendo hacerle frente a los santos que con lo poco que tenían las acababan, pero la entidad principal aun permanecía dentro del triángulo pugnando sino por salir al menos por apagar el fuego que lo debilitaba…

Una hora después del ente solo se podía vislumbras una silueta más humana, ya no tenía un par de muñones, se podía notar unas manos delgadas de igual forma se podía apreciar lo que alguna vez fue el blanco rostro de un joven de no más de veinte años, quien daba una triste mirada a los santos que exhaustos estaban frente la casi extinta luz…

" _Perdónenme por todo los males causados no fue mi intención, yo solo quería volver con ellos_ "-fue el mensaje que les dejo la entidad cuando ya había recobrado la humanidad que había perdido a causa del brutal asesinato del que fue víctima, poco a poco a medida que el fuego se extinguía, los últimos rasgos del antaño ente se desvanecía junto con el fuego quedando solo cenizas al final.

La luz del nuevo día se llego a percibir acompañado de un ligero sopor producido por los matutinos rayos solares que ingresaban por el techo de la cabaña, ahora convertido en una coladera, las paredes de madera que ni existían. Dispersos los santos se movían como podían tratando de encontrarse entre ellos… después que el ente desapareció al igual que los otros, los jóvenes terminaron por perder el poco sentido que les quedaba quedando inconscientes pero vivos…

— ¿Pez?… ¿pez donde estas? –llamo el cáncer a su amigo.

—Aquí cangrejo debajo del sillón –en medio de un quejido respondió el santo.

— ¿Bicho?

—Con mucho dolor aun… pero vivo

—Ganso… Kraken

—Aquí… muerto viviente –respondió el peli verde

—Ja, ja… _graciosos_ –mascullo despacio –Cubo... –silencio en toda la estancia – ¿cubo? …¿CAMUS? –El italiano se incorporo quedando sentado y paseando sus ojos por todos lados, no había señas del galo –Camus… ¿donde estas condenado francés? –al santo le empezó a correr un sudor frio al no percibir el cosmos el aguador…cuando de pronto.

—BUUUUU –el canceriano pego un grito y un salto al sentir una garra de hielo tomarle del cuello… la sonora risa del galo acompañada de otras mas no se hizo esperar

—¡CONDENADA HIELERA CON PATAS! –el santo se tomaba el pecho apaciguando los latidos de su corazón.

—Te asuste –pregunto inocente el acuariano sin dejar la traviesa sonrisa.

—La próxima te dejo en el limbo mocoso –aunque quiso darle un golpe al galo no pudo terminando por reír también, además reconocía que se merecía al menos una por todas las que en su momento les había hecho sus camarada.

—Ya en serio… ¿se asustaron? –pregunto el griego que como pudo se arrastro hasta quedar al lado del sueco que ya se había librado del sillón y se acomodaba en el respaldar de este,

—Todavía lo dudas bicho –respondió el peli celeste –nunca más le vuelvo hacer un favor a Camus, casi termino como alma en pena

—Ya fueron espectros así que no habría mucha diferencia… Je, je..

—La libramos al menos no habrán mas tormentas malditas –menciono el peli verde improvisando una venda para vendar al escorpio.

Los santos se incorporaron de a pocos, saliendo de uno en uno de la derruida cabaña, el galo por su parte observaba con ojo clínico, las consecuencias que la devastadora noche había traído consigo, necesitaría de muchos días para poner habitable de nuevo su cabaña, pero por el momento debían de volver, el escorpión necesitaba asistencia medica pues por muy santo sus lesiones no se curarían solas.

Afortunadamente el trineo que adquirieron Afrodita y Ángelo estaba en condiciones , luego de acomodar al griego emprendieron el camino de retorno hacia el pueblo abe decir que en el trayecto Camus y compañía recibieron los mas floridos insultos en sueco e italiano al comprobar esos dos santos que el viaje no era tan largo y que su travesía fue parte de la travesura del galo, el que iba más feliz sin duda fue el griego pues este iba cómodamente sobre el trineo durmiendo por ratos si le apetecía …

Tras una asistencia medica los santos se disponían a regresar al santuario, la misión que debían de realizar tendrían que posponerla para otra ocasión, no había un lugar apropiado donde pasar la noche en la fría Siberia.

Ya en el avión camino a Grecia los santos podrían hacer lo que no lograron la noche anterior, dormir plácidamente y en efecto estos no abrieron el ojo hasta que la azafata les fue a despertar para que descendieran del ave mecánica.

A poco de ingresar al sagrado recinto, poco les falto besar el suelo terroso, si que habían extrañado el santuario. Deseaban ver a sus camaradas… más arriba un par de ojos amatistas seguía al grupo de seis jóvenes que empezaban a ascender.

Les esperaba un dulce recibimiento de parte de Shion…

O.O.O

Después de una soberana llamada de atención de parte de Shion a los santos y marina, el peli verde no se sabía cómo, pero había trabado conocimiento de los planes de la otra pareja dinamita del santuario, ósea Camus y Milo que eran de temer cuando se juntaban para hacer de las suyas sobretodo el primero que solía dale otro uso a ese cerebro privilegiado que tenia, Shion sabía que estos planearon llevar al piscis y cáncer hasta Siberia para aleccionarlos por alguna broma que sin duda el segundo les había jugado.

Por tanto luego de impartir ejemplares castigos a los cuatro dorados y una buena dosis de correctivo a los ex pupilos del aguador, fue que se pudo por fin respirar un poco de paz en el santuario, transcurriendo asi algunos meses en que ningún dorado hacia de las suyas.

O.O.O

En uno de los tantos días de aburrimiento en el recinto sagrado, una singular reunión se da en el decimo primer templo, en un sillón se halla el regente del templo sumido en una aburrida lectura según su acompañante un peli azul regente también pero del octavo templo, este se halla en el sillón largo tirado de panza concentradísimo en una partida de ajedrez con el galo.

Después de varios minutos de sopesar opciones Milo toma el alfil, lo mueve unas casillas sin soltarlo para volver a dejarlo en su posición original, decidiéndose por la torre desechándola al igual que al alfil, opta esta vez por el caballo pero ni siquiera lo mueve más bien levanta la vista hacia el acuariano quien no ha despegado su atención de su lectura, es entonces que decide hacer su jugada…mueve un peón.

—Listo tu turno.

El santo de acuario apenas mira el tablero y mueve su torre.

—Jaque –pronuncia y regresa su vista a la lectura otra vez.

—Oye –el escorpio mueve otro peón y con el meñique mueve el otro peón que tenía al lado, Camus observa la disposición de las piezas percatándose de la trampa del griego pero la ignora moviendo su reina.

—Jaque –vuelve a pronunciar pero esta vez no aparta sus zafiros del tablero, el heleno refunfuña al momento que mueve su torre –Milo no puedes hacer ese movimiento, la torre no va en diagonal sino el alfil.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no has perdido ni una pieza pero a mi apenas me quedan seis… dijiste que me darías ventaja.

—Y lo he hecho, vamos vuelve amover tienes dos jugadas buenas, vamos hazlo.

—Ta bueno –el griego empieza a mover todas sus piezas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el galo quede con la quijada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Protegiendo mi rey.

—Pero no puedes mover las piezas de ese modo, es mas no puedes moverlas todas al mismo tiempo…

—Pues no veo otra forma de ganarte.

Decidido este día tampoco podrían terminar una partida con el griego, a veces Camus no entendía como podía ser el heleno tan infantil, ya estaba dándose por vencido en eso de enseñarle ajedrez al escorpión mejor se entretenía con su ordenador, a una señal el griego le siguió hasta la mesa donde tenía su portátil.

Ángelo y Afrodita, desde su aventura en Siberia, los santos habían hecho buenas migas con el otro par reuniéndose cada cierto tiempo en el templo vecino al de las rosas. Tras descender las escalinatas desde Piscis, los dos santos llegaron hasta el pórtico de la salida del templo de acuario, antes de que siquiera pensaran en elevar su cosmos y anunciarse con el regente, el cosmos de este se manifestó dándoles pase libre para pasar por el templo, eso sin duda sorprendió a ambos mayores quienes se dirigieron hasta las dependencias privadas del santo.

Afrodita se disponía a dar unos golpes a la puerta para anunciar su llegada, cuando la puerta se abre precedida de un clip, eso sorprendió a los dos santos… ¿acaso el galo podía leerles la mente y los movimientos?... aparentemente sí.

—Hola Camus, Milo –saludo el peli celeste al ingresar a la sobria y elegante sala.

—Cubo, bicho –lo propio hizo el canceriano pero a su modo.

—Adelante –invito el galo sin despegar su atención del ordenador

—Gracias Camus… eh –la curiosidad y la intriga mataba al pez –dime como sabias que éramos nosotros cuando llegamos

—Aja –interrumpió el italiano –como puedes saber que somos nosotros y no un enemigo..Eh cubo.

—Fácil –respondió el santo enderezándose en su asiento y sosteniéndoles la mirada –sensores de movimiento, cámaras ópticas y cerradura eléctrica –La respuesta tan desfachatada del francés dejo a los otros dos con la mandíbula cerca del suelo –les explico… si, los sensores me indican cuando alguien llega a la entrada o salida de mi templo, las cámaras me permiten saber de quién se trata y la cerradura, pues… me da pereza levantarme para ir hasta la puerta…

—Y se puede saber desde cuando tienes todo esto –inquirió indignado el sueco, el hubiese querido ser primero en tener toda esa tecnología –Shion lo sabe

—Hace poco acabo de instalarlo hace unos días y si el patriarca lo sabe, me concedió el permiso, si ya hay tecnología porque no hacer uso de ella.

—Y nos hiciste venir para presumirnos tus juguetes

—En parte, Shion levanto el castigo que nos impuso

—Castigo para nosotros, porque según veo tú sí que te has divertido

—Si como digas, me permiten terminar –los demás asintieron –Shion dio su consentimiento para regresar a Siberia y levantar mi cabaña nuevamente.

—Oye niño dijiste que nos había levantado el castigo, no que nos estaba imponiendo otro.

—Ustedes colaboraron en la destrucción de mi cabaña están en deuda, sobre todo si no quieren que le muestre a Shion las imágenes de ustedes dos evadiéndose del castigo que les impuso de no salir del recinto –imposible fue lo que se leía en los rostros de cáncer y piscis –bueno coloque otra cámara en la casa de Aries… en el equipo venia una de regalo –aclaro el menor –y a Mu no le molesto.

—No desistirás de llevarnos nuevamente… cierto cubo –el joven asintió en un movimiento de cabeza –al menos ya no hay entes ni nada parecido... tu ganas cuando partimos.

Días después en Siberia…

—Oye tu cabaña no estaba destruida, como es que esta reconstruida

—Lo hicieron los aldeanos como agradecimiento por terminar con los espíritus

—entonces que hacemos, regresamos

—No …acompáñenme

El galo, guio por un sendero al Escorpio, Cáncer y Piscis, ese camino nunca lo había recorrido el griego, eso lo supo por que el camino era bastante accidentado y el galo jamás lo había llevado por allí, algo no le olía bien al italiano, habían exterminado al ente porque entonces tenía esa sensación de alarma, pero no era el único los sentidos de alerta de Afrodita se había despertado, solo Camus parecía no notar nada, es más les llevaba mucha delantera…

—No otra vez no –dijo el cáncer, adelantándose siendo seguido por Milo y Afrodita –demonios, creo que el ente posesiono a Camus, escuchen yo lo golpeare y ustedes emplearan sus cinturones para atarlo –sin mediar mas palabras este se abalanzo contra el galo dándole un certero golpe dejándolo medio ido, por su lado Milo y Afro le inmovilizaron usando sus cinturones…

— ¿Qué diablos?... ¿Qué creen que hacen?

—Estas poseído amigo –le respondió el griego

—Ningún poseído idiotas, solo quiero que El tenga un sepelio digno y que descanse en paz

—Pero y esta sensación que se percibe –pregunto el cáncer

—Es porque está lejos de los suyos, quiere un entierro digno… ya suéltenme bestias.

—Seguro que eres Camus

—Desátame y te lo confirmo Milo

—Es Camus, mejor que siga atado

—¡Milo!

—Y por qué no nos lo dijiste cubo

—Iban a venir si se los decía –los tres negaron –ven por eso no les dije, me desatan ya.

—Vale si intentas algo te mando de cabeza al Yomotzu.

Con reticencia desataron al galo, este una vez libre siguió guiándolo por un trecho mas hasta llegar hasta una vertiente, donde habían unas pequeñas flores amarillas, se detuvo y las rodeo le rezo unas plegarias y busco un par de ramas cerca para improvisar una cruz, con la navaja de Milo escribió un nombre sobre el madero y una dedicatoria…Noel Viehgt descansa en paz.

A una escasa distancia la imagen del joven que perdió la vida hacia más de sesenta años se despedía de los caballeros con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, esta vez los santos lo veían no solo a él ,sino también a los demás que a medida que se despedían iban desapareciendo.

Así se da por concluida la aventura de Siberia.

FIN.


End file.
